<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KisekiNoHito by Scarlet_Blade9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233944">KisekiNoHito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Blade9/pseuds/Scarlet_Blade9'>Scarlet_Blade9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Torture, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric, Work In Progress, as a innate power, be ready for angst, might take a while, more people not mentioned yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Blade9/pseuds/Scarlet_Blade9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being special is meant to make you happy, but so far this has never made Law feel any better, only quilt. And now the fate has once again decided to play with him. Will he manage to survive the coming events? Or completely fell in the darkness? </p>
<p>Welcome to the modern fic world centered about our beloved surgeon of death!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law, Sengoku The Buddha &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. news don't have to be good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this world special humans exist.</p><p>They are those born with innate special ability and while there can’t  be two people with the same skills at the same time, it was noted that abilities could manifest itself after many years from the user’s death again, in another life, another person. Both the time and place can’t be predicted through normal means.</p><p>Despite all, only a fraction of ‘normal’ people, mostly those who are in power of their respective countries, are aware of their existence and those who had the ‘pleasure’ to meet those chosen ones. Most of them, who use their abilities <em>actively</em>, are also those, who you can’t meet <em>and</em> survive. Many of those <em>special</em> <em>people</em>  out of fear for being apprehended or alienated from the society either hides their abilities or join someone who can protect them in exchange for their service. Most common known for having at least a few ability possessing humans are gangs fighting for the control in the district or syndicates which rules the underground.</p><p>One of those organization, which is considered one of the most powerful in the underground is Donxiquote Family. Their boss, Joker, is known both as a dangerously cunning businessman and powerful ability holder. Using in a good proportion power and money, he manage to maintain the control of most of the underground and they are only few gangs which are a danger to him.</p><p>Whitebeards’s.</p><p>Big mom’s.</p><p>Kaido’s.</p><p>None of them attack other in fear of being incarnated by the rest in case of weakening and mostly they devours the weaker groups to strengthen their respective powers and territories. All this has to be carefully manages while avoiding another big power in play – the law. Country, being aware of the increasing power the gangs started to hold in the age of Gol D. Roger, created a special department who was in charge of discovering special ability holder, assessing the danger they pose, immobile if the danger is prominent, fighting the organized crime groups and keeping the society unaware of the threat to their peace of mind.</p><p>Unfortunately, department become one of the reason for those people to join the gangs as their methods were brutal, law didn’t behold them in the same way as normal policeman, the restriction to the use of means were low and the horror stories of captured people spread wide in the world of underground.</p><p>Yet, as everything, it has corruption inside which could be exploited. This is one of the reason Donxiquote’s family is so prospering and barely in need of hiding their activities as long as public record of official business is pristine, the proper amount of money sent to the right people and one possess the right connection.</p><p>Just as Doflamingo Donxiquote.</p><p>At the moment this man, dubbed by people aware of his real status as Heavenly Yasha, is leisurely drinking a wine, while his right hand man makes a quick work of the man before him. With his modern and expensive red suit, pink coat and shades hiding his eyes, he seems to be enjoying himself as if watching a good movie or chatting with an old  friend if his relaxed posture is saying anything.</p><p>“Please… I… real-ly don’t know! Please, hav-ve mercy…” tortured captive could only try to beg for his life. Joker didn’t even pay him much of his attention while replying.</p><p>“I think we have been already over it. I would hate to have to replace this new furniture because of your dirty blood spilling anywhere more, but you’re not making it easy. This rug is already lost, what a pity… I really like it, you know?” the mocked sadness he expressed has done nothing more than to scared even more their prisoner. Even through the beating has been stopped for the moment, he was shaking even more and it was hard to even recognize his face, covered in blood, tears and dirt. The rest of his body didn’t look any better, few of his bones were broken and it would be hard to find a part of his body not aching or not having  a bruise. Now the concealed gaze was directed at the speaker “I would like to be merciful, but you need to tell me, who has stolen from one of my transport. We both know you know, right?” the creeping smile showing all round of teethes could haunt someone to grave.</p><p>The man seemed to be considering his option, but closing in of Vergo has made up his mind fast.</p><p>“It wa-as this new gang *cough* Straw hats! I don’t know why or or anything, I just, just handed over information, noth-ing else. I didn’t even know it was your transport, I swear!” dubbing the man to be telling the truth, Joker nodded his head and in the next second man laid on the floor in the increasing puddle of blood with his brain leaking out because of the bullet shot from the weapon held by Vergo.</p><p>Death seemed to be mercy itself in this man’s eyes for stealing from him.</p><p>The gunshot couldn’t have been heard as the area was perfectly and professionally prepared to avoid detection.</p><p>“Clear it” said Joker on his way out of the room to one of the people waiting outside, a young woman of porcelain carnation, doll like look with dark hair and eyes, her uniform could be passed as regular woman whose job was cleaning if not for the guns being on both side of her hip.</p><p>Not that she needed it as she was also a ability holder, but the less people knew, the better and confusion was always welcomed from the enemy during a battle.</p><p>Girl only nodded her head muttering with excitement ‘Young master needs me!’ and get inside to get the work done.</p><p>“Doffy” Vergo, the man with a gun glued to his face , has finally spoken to his boss. His personal ears and eyes.</p><p>“That Mugiwara… I heard about them, few years ago Akagami got out of the business and lately this gang leader started to be considered his successor. It is better to destroy them before they grow in power and start to be annoying. Such a pests could cause a few problems if left on their own. Start investigation right away!” Vergo only nodded and was ready to leave the building before another comment held him in place. “And you have a gun on your face, remove it or someone may <em>try</em> to arrest you.” Not truly realizing for a moment, after letting the information sink in, he complied and then exited the building first, opening the door for Donxiquote and taking a sit behind the wheel of the luxurious limousine.</p><p>Another glass of wine found its way into Doffy’s hand and the man complemented his next move carefully.</p><p>While Straw hats did cause him trouble, they may be useful. If not entirely, then partly. If the gossip is true and few of them truly possess a power, then he would gladly took them over, peacefully or forcefully. If there was something he hated to waste, it was this kind of resources which were hard to replace.</p><p>Like ability holders.</p><p>Despite having many on his side, he was aware of how strong his other concurrent are and any kind of additional firepower could be precious.</p><p>In order to one day rule this peasant world.</p><p>He won’t share Crocodile’s fate of having to even temporally retreat. This kind of lose can pull someone back for many years and that reptile bastard made a mistake.</p><p>He lost one battle to Straw hats and few of his territories were freed, while he had to lie down to avoid being apprehended by that department.</p><p>Even with the power he holds, Doflamingo was aware of how truly dangerous and powerful of the enemies they are and the need to stay on their good side. If they didn’t, Kaido or Big mom would have take over the country long time ago.</p><p>His thoughts were shattered with the phone ringing and the unknown number it featured. For a moment he considered not answering, but… Doflamingo never thought of himself as the coward and so with a wide smile on his face he answered it.</p><p>“Doflamingo Donxiquote speaking, what do you need of me?”</p><p>“I wish I didn’t” recognizing the voice as the one belonging to the special department head, his lips twitched down for a moment before going back up with the full force.</p><p>“What do I own the pleasure of your call?” He was aware of the secret investigation on him they tried to go along with.  Their go at weakening the underground and possible sending him away. Unfortunately for them, because of his <em>official</em> influence, even with their ability to break normal law, they had to get solid evidence.</p><p>And Doflamingo knew even this would not be enough.</p><p>Not that they did.</p><p>“I just needed to pass you information, nothing more.” After a moment of silence, he continued, his voice was slightly shaken and felt as if he had been just crying. Odd. “Rocinante had an accident, I thought that as his biological brother you had the right to at least attend the funeral, after all you talked a little despite your… difference”</p><p>The cop and the gangster.</p><p>Two different worlds which has torn them away, or maybe it was <em>back then</em>,  from ever getting close to each other again and now this difference has just gotten bigger. Impossible to pass.</p><p>First time in a long time Doflamingo had no words with which he could answer the speaker. His mind was swirling in disbelief, pain, disappointment and<em> anger.</em></p><p>“Funeral is in Tuesday around 12 o clock. If you want to come.”</p><p>“I understand” is all he could push through. Despite not being especially close anymore, they used to be once and the thought that he died was… not something he was prepared for.</p><p>Not in the slightest. Sengoku seemed not to care about his feelings and hang on the moment he said what he wanted to say.</p><p>“Vergo, change of plans, find the fuck out everything about my clumsy, idiot brother and get me a black suit and the best flowers suitable for funeral you can find. Straw hats can wait.”</p><p>Joker didn’t seemed in the mood to add anything anymore, glass shattered somewhere in the back of the car.</p><p>Life was full of surprises. <em>Not always nice.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Time of grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He has learned early on that life is not fair.</p><p>He was born in family of doctors, being loved and taken care of unconditionally and deeply. In the centrum of his world were his parents, widely known as Doctors Trafalgars, and his little sister, Lamie. Despite not remembering it too much, being young and completely trusting his parents can heal anything as a child, his parents has saved the whole city he was living in with finding the cure for evolving disease. While everything was starting to fall into madness, they have done their best and manage to find a procedure of clearing the  Amber Lead from living organism, saving the lives of their children, neighbors and strangers.</p><p>It has led to government awarding them a special title and considerable amount of money, which they have politely refused as it was their duty as a doctors to save people. Such a decision made society both shocked and admiring.</p><p>The problem was, as everything, it had a drawback. At the time Law was not aware of it, but his father was one of people possessing the special ability allowing him to read the history of things he touched and upon the beginning of ‘pandemia’, he had read his wife’s body and after a few hours managed to find the problem. Information obtained in tow with his skills as a doctor allowed him and his wife to, after many struggles and mistakes, discover the cure.</p><p>Miracle, society called it.</p><p>Power, underground recognized it as.</p><p>Few years after the events, to the hospital they were owning, a notorious and dangerous criminal group has entered and at the time he and Lamie has come to visit their parents in the job for interview for school work and  while threatening the doctor to work for them, one of those people was severely… unhinged and has used the bomb.</p><p>No one, who was on this floor survived, neither his parents or sister.</p><p>There was another miracle through. Law, back then eight years old, out of fear and instinct, activated for the first time his own ability which had him switched his place with a mop from the lower ground. Instead of being killed along with his precious family, he has been left shocked among the shattered block of betony, many bloodied bodies of victims of the attack and screams.</p><p>Horror he felt that day and many next while becoming aware of <em>what exactly happened</em> will stay with him for the rest of his life.</p><p>Back then, a kind policeman, extremely tall blond who nearly tripped himself while carrying him out, couldn’t help, but remember his own past experience. Knowing the pain the young child was going through, he has stayed with him, take care of him and then took a great liking to Law.</p><p>In the end he ended up adopting him and declining the mission of going undercover in his brother rising organization in favor of bringing up and helping Law on the way in the same way Sengoku helped him. This little boy become the center of his world, in the same way this policeman has become his and little by little child regained himself from the trauma of his past.</p><p>Happiness didn’t last through, it never does…</p><p>No one expected it. Despite being clumsy and easy-going character, he never got more than a few bruise and scratches because of his unnaturally high durability and endurance. He was working along with his adoptive father, Sengoku, in the special forces department and if someone has to guess, the only way for him to go would be during an action.</p><p>Not car accident.</p><p>It was more of the issue of the driver leaving without calling the ambulance than the fatality of the crush. If he did call them, Rocinante Donxiqoute would survive without a blink of the eye. Instead, he was dying there for few hours after passing out from loss of blood and pain, previous time spent all while trying to call his son one last  time… </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The world around him seemed to be crying, the hugs which were supposed to bring comfort felt empty, the words spoken without meaning, action taken and people coming and going pointless.</p><p>All of this was without sense.</p><p>Trafalgar D. Water Law has once again been left behind and this time there was no Rocinante to fill the gap in his heart, in his soul. For the last eight years, nearly as long with his first family but with much more aware memories, he has lost it again.</p><p>Cora-san was not coming back.</p><p>Cora-san was a pseudonym from work he has grown accustomed to. Because of his big heart and the choice of shirts full of little hearts, he was called Corazon by his colleges and this was the first name he got to know.</p><p>The one he clanged to the most.</p><p>Despite his real name being Rocinante Donxiquote, he always felt more comfortable with this silly nickname which reminded him that he can never forfeit it, his heart and his freedom. Those two were the most important qualities he has learnt in his life so far.</p><p>One from his savior and heart, the one he was burying today.</p><p>The other from the sun itself, someone who could make even a person like him wanting to do something idiotic, to smile and laugh.</p><p>Law’s aware of his friends presence, but doesn’t want to acknowledge it. Doesn’t want to think and feel or else he will break down with all those people around. Also, to acknowledge any presence is to hear again all those gossips …</p><p>No wonder, after all that happened to his family so far, people would talk. And he can’t - won’t - get angry at such a moment, Cora-san didn’t deserve such a treatment.</p><p>A pat on his arm made him aware of Sengoku’s, his adoptive grandfather, closeness. Law knew that he was hurting just as much as he himself and so didn’t try to pry him away.</p><p>Another, new voice has taken a reaction of him through, no matter how small.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Sengoku, I would rather we didn’t meet in such a gruesome occasion, but it’s nice to see you again” turning a head around, he saw a smiling man – <em>smiling</em> – in black suit and shirt, blond hair. Despite grief and pain, it is hard not to see the familiarity of appearance with Cora-san.</p><p>His brother Law heard once or twice about.</p><p>This makes a new level of hostility lighten aflame in my heart and teen's sure his glare is converting it all as the guy with spiky guy and mask on is tensing profusely.</p><p>“Doflamingo” Sengoku acknowledge his presence, but the distaste and hatred is plausible in the air “Nice of you to come”</p><p>This takes another reaction, the smile wiped out and frown exchange it “ This is my baby brother we’re talking about. What did you think I would do?”</p><p>“Maybe coming here all smiling was a bad idea, no one here needs any of your humor. And you were nearly late.”</p><p>“Well, yes, business, you’re aware it was a short notice” hearing it Law snorted and proceed to completely ignore him. This or he would erupt. Sengoku, sensing the boiling catastrophe, gripped boy’s shoulders and looked at older Donxiquote with hardened eyes.</p><p>“Behave properly or get out.” No one would miss command in the voice and anyone, who knew the head of special department, has thought that he would throw the man away if he does otherwise.</p><p>Doflamingo, even if he hated being ordered to do something, both for his public appearance and to respect his brother, decided to comply reluctantly.</p><p>Ceremony has proceed from there on and the man, his friends, Sengoku and others participants forgotten, Law has focused only on the body of the person who was until recently the biggest part of his world. Still is. One who he won’t ever get back and even if he was not aware of it as his expression haven’t changed, the tears were flowing straightly now while his gaze gave away nothing but emptiness. Even after everything was finished, he stayed there looking at and not seeing the grave, the one who took away, sucked in, someone so important to him.  </p><p>The loss he won’t even accept.</p><p>The one he will avenge.</p><p>He didn’t really feel anything or answered when his closest friends, Shachi, Penguin and Bepo has patted him on the back and said they will see each others in school. Haven’t notice when girls, Robin, Ikkaku and Nami has hugged him – something which rarely happens with anyone outside of Cora-san, Bepo or Luffy - and left the flowers behind them. The condolences from Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Franky, Chopper and Brook, even Kid, Bonney and Killer…his classmates.</p><p>The last one to come closer is Monkey’s family, Garp has approached his friend and Law’s grandfather Sengoku, while other three, his grandsons, has come to Law and in their   own way tried to convey their support.</p><p>Ace has said that he can’t be a crybaby for Cora-san’s sake and got hit for this by Sabo, who in turn said a proper condolences and gave him a sad, supporting smile.</p><p>Luffy looked down in the same place that ‘Torao’ was looking at and after a moment hugged him, all in silence.</p><p>His action told him enough and meant more than any words.</p><p>After that, they left aware that for now they can’t do any more for their friend. Despite only observing, one thing has caught the eye of Doflamingo.</p><p><em>The Straw hat</em> the last boy has worn.</p><p>He could hardly believe anyone would name themselves so obviously, but he decided to register it for later. Now, he had another reality to face.</p><p>His brother’s death.</p><p>And who is this brat.</p><p>As if sensing his burning gaze full of question, Sengoku asked Law to go ahead, which he flatly refused to do. Signing, he has turned to Doflamingo.</p><p>“I think you want to talk with me, don’t you? I won’t make you wait, let us go ahead” the threat of leaving the young man alone for now crystal clear, Doflamingo has gone back to his featured smile and followed one of his main enemies or allies – up to the situation.</p><p>After being out of the hear shot of the kid, Sengoku has turned around to face his son’s last biological family.</p><p>“So… Can you be so nice and tell me who is he? Why have all those people gave him condolences as <em>it was my borther</em> and your ‘son’ who was buried?”</p><p>This made the older man visible angry.</p><p>“Don’t make assumption you’re so important, Doflamingo, the fact you don’t know means you were neither interested in his life or trustworthy enough for Rocinante to tell you himself. Not that I am surprised. So better remember well what I tell you. Law is <em>Rocinante’s son</em>, I am sure you can easily found out how it happened precisely with your connections, and if you were to question his rights in such a day, <em>I would murder you</em>. Now, I think you should leave.”</p><p>Sengoku didn’t try to wait for response, he has gone back to the kid still crying silently by the grave, leaving a dumbfounded Doflamingo behind. Even without being close, one could tell he is trying to take the kid home as it has started to rain.</p><p>Teenager didn’t budge at all.</p><p>Instead of observing more, while the umbrella was opened by Gladius, who immediately come to his aid when Sengoku left, he has turned to his limousine.</p><p>It seemed he missed a lot when it came to his younger sibling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Punching the problem can burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Straw hats' meeting, Doffy's scheming and Sengoku being grandpa</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The place, where currently nearly all of Straw hats were, couldn’t be relate to as normal operational base. The bar was called Rip-off, being owned by the woman called Shakky. She was once infamous among the gangs in the age of Gol D. Roger and his crew. This is one of the reason that one of the person who once belonged to his gang, his second in command, Rayleigh can be often found here.</p><p>Most people present were happily talking with each others, trying to forget about the sad facts from the late days while one of his friend’s lost his family. A little of sadness could be sensed from all corners of the bar.</p><p>That is, until someone started yelling.</p><p>“Why would you do something so stupid, Lucy?! If I know you would do it, I would never told you!” the new quest, Rebecca, has snapped, bearing both shock and fear in her eyes.</p><p>“What do you mean?” her companion didn’t seem faze by her at all, as if he wasn’t being yelled at by a friend.</p><p>“He will hurt you or worse for this!” some snickers were heard from the corners, it seems that trying to impose a danger on someone so carefree as Luffy seemed absurdly in the eyes of his close friends. They have long ago give up on that and now are mostly going along with their ‘captain’ wishes.</p><p>“Shishishi, you’re too worried, Rebecca. SANJI, I’M HUNGRY!!” his mind being a simpleton it was has immediately tuned her warning down and run straight to the blond hair man in the garniture and a smoke in his mouth. He was currently serving drinks and some snacks to ‘ladies’ or in other words Nami and Robin.</p><p>“Damn it, Luffy, get away, those are for the ladies!!! I will do something for you in a moment!”</p><p>Cheerful teen has nodded abruptly, but didn’t want to let go of his friend until someone else has pried him away.</p><p>“Luffy, I’m trying to sleep here, you know?” green hair man with the katanas at his side signed and get comfortable again.</p><p>“Stop poisoning the air, moss-head!”</p><p>“Fuck off, shitty cook!” and another little battle between them has started.</p><p>“Oi Luffy, did you started this new game? I am in the middle of passing it!” Usopp, someone who has unbeatable skills in lying, said.</p><p>“Really? I’m still up to start it, you know, when Ace and Sabo have time, we will go at it!”</p><p>“Always doing everything together, what a monster siblings you three are, still there is no way you can beat the Usopp the Great, I will show you the power that let me play all week straight without a wink of the sleep and then still beat up all my enemies!”</p><p>“Really!? You’re amazing, Usopp!!”</p><p>“Sure I am!” Sogeking answered with a laugh.</p><p>“Where is Franky?” dark haired woman, Robin, asked her friends.</p><p>“Out with the car, he has decided to make some new improvement” this piece of information has made her smile a little more.</p><p>“Can’t wait to see what he thought of”</p><p>“Whatever it is, I’m sure it will be SUPER, if you know what I mean”</p><p>“Yea, it’s Franky, it’s always is!” suddenly Luffy chimed in from his talk with Usopp and girls giggled. His naivety and look so often contradict his strength.</p><p>“Lucy!!” pink haired girl didn’t let go of the issue she has “You all have attacked Doflamingo of all people and it would be my fault!” this confused them all equally.</p><p>“Why? It’s his fault that he attacked your family and because of him your family has problems! I’m going to make him pay cause you’re my friend!” the seriousness, opposite of his previous state, nearly push Rebecca off her foot.</p><p>“He’s dangerous, Lucy, I heard of worse thing he has done to other people, we have gone off lightly…”</p><p>Nami made a face of the scared cat and Usopp nearly mirrored her in his own way.</p><p>“You mean that taking away money is the least?! You must be kidding!”</p><p>“You mean he will kill us? No, wait, I wasn’t there!!” they scream at the same time and their priorities were sorted by then.</p><p>Not that anyone thought they were different.</p><p>“Yes…?” and so Usopp faint.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I will protect you guys! Shishishishi” his overconfidence was infectious. Everyone, including Rebecca, visible relaxed.</p><p>Only for a moment.</p><p>“He was on the funeral” everyone after hearing it looked at their youngest, Chopper, some with surprise.</p><p>“Huh? What do you…”</p><p>“His name is Donxiquote Doflamingo, that tall blonde who has stayed close to Torao and his grandpa” future doctor has exclaimed. He was taking it a little worse than others, being only 13 years old and he has already lost his parents and grandpa, being left only with grandma himself. The pain Torao was going through was well known to him</p><p>“Oh crap, he’s Torao’s uncle? Can’t be! You think he will be mad at us for this?” he asked cautiously, not wanting to hurt his friend indirectly, especially in such a time.</p><p>“Don’t think so, Rocinante-san and his brother barely kept contact. I would bet it was more for an appearance sake than anything else. Believe me, I know the rich jerks like this, remember my ‘family’?”</p><p>Some grimaced, after all no one here has any good feeling toward Sanji’s siblings. Not to mention father. Good thing  that Sanji and Reiju are in custody of their mother.</p><p>The sole thought of staying with that man is freezing Sanji from inside out.</p><p>“Then he deserved it and more!” declared loudly Luffy.</p><p>“Promise me you won’t go after them anymore, we lost only company, life is not that cheap. Please, Lucy, please”</p><p>Reluctantly, Luffy agreed as long as jerk leaves her family alone. Then he’s up to punch him.</p><p>“We got the money out of this so it’s fine, but if he were to try to hunt us down, it is better to lay down or he may try to get it back! So stop causing trouble for now!!” exclaimed Nami and hit Luffy on his head.</p><p>He show his internal pain to the world and started laughing again. The point is, Luffy is also an ability holder and to be precise, he is a gum. Something like a punch can’t hurt him.</p><p>“To be sure, I will try to get some information about him from my contacts” said Robin, also possessing the ability to manifest any part of her body anywhere she want to. Usually she uses her hands though.</p><p>“Thanks a lot, Robin-chan!!!  it is better to be prepared, no matter what those barbarians think” Sanji said with all love in his eyes in the form of hearts.</p><p>“What do you need to think about, shitty cook! You just need to cut them down” Zoro said like the most natural thing to do.</p><p>“What did you called me again, you moss-head?!” before another argument has started, all was stopped with Luffy’s ‘SANJI, FOOD!’ and everyone laughed at the irritated expression of the cook. He has already prepared it through.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Doflamingo was more than annoyed.</p><p>He was angry.</p><p>Maybe he has only talked a handful of times with Rocinante during the last few months, but not even once has he ever mention having a kid.</p><p>Teen, who has been his adopted son <em>for the last seven</em> <em>years</em> of his life. Anger nearly burned his veins, the thought of just how much Rocinante tried not to let him meet his nephew was displeasing. About how much he truly didn’t trust him or the fact he didn’t want him in his life. Not that he wanted to meet the boy that much, not during the first half an hour of reading reports about Roci, but the thought made him furious.</p><p>And the surname sounded familiar. Only after getting to the file about Trafalgar Law himself, he get to know why. His parents were the famous doctors who saved the city of Flevance [ somewhere in north of the country ] only to die at the hand of one of the gangs. Thankfully, not his as he would never make such a mistake as those idiots.</p><p>It would make sense why Rocinante would try to keep his beloved ‘son’ away from one of the boss of the underground. Still, it was irking him in the way he just couldn’t let it go.</p><p>And the friend in the Straw hat… Garp the Hero’s grandson none the less, the rumours of the demon in his youth, who was another equal of Shirohige and Gol D. Roger, his strength was legendary. Who knows what his grandsons are capable of?</p><p>In this case, he can’t just go and kidnap the brat without evidence, department would go after his head with Garp in the lead.</p><p>Still, his background won’t protect him if he has <em>proof</em> on him being the leader of Straw hats. Then he would have a free hand to teach the brat any lesson he want to. Or send them to the prison at the very least.</p><p>It would have to do.</p><p>The process had to be silent as well, if this is a mistake and just a coincidence, it is better if his name is not shown anywhere near there.</p><p>For now…</p><p>Right now he’s going to meet his <em>new</em> nephew and see what he is made of. Adopted or not, he’s still a family through his beloved little brother and it would be a little payback for the way Sengoku has talked to him during the funeral.</p><p>Two birds on one stove, one should say. Or maybe even three if friendship of this kid with ‘Straw hat’ is more than just sharing classes.</p><p>Who knows? Maybe his nephew is one of them too. Then he will have to discipline him like a good uncle he is.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sengoku didn’t know what to do. He himself was not fine at all, far from it, but Law… He’s all the brat has now and there is no way he is going to disappoint Rocinante. His son loved this kid so much that the sole talking about him made him beaming and all smile even in the worst possible circumstances. There was a talking that during a unexpected trap, Roci has smiled while someone has mentioned Law and despite the grim situation, didn’t falter at all.</p><p>And come back alive too…</p><p>
  <em>Not anymore.</em>
</p><p>The thought still held his heart, causing the pain and struggle not to let the tears out. He couldn’t break down now, no matter what he has to keep himself steady for the both of them.</p><p>The first priority was to get the kid to eat actually. He can’t go on like he is now, not even mentioning depression. Law was always a picky eater and ate less than regular human, his all food for a day looked like a snack to any of Garp’s grandson!, but now Sengoku was not sure if he ate anything at all.</p><p>Always looking at the picture or going to the cemetery. He didn’t get call from school yet, but soon he will, he knows they want to give  him time to recover, but he won’t do it on his own.</p><p>Not after the previous one.</p><p>Or this one.</p><p>In spite of all the time they have been arguing, the kid grew on him fast too. Of course, Sengoku wanted his grandson to become a policeman like him and Roci in the beginning, but Law always said he will be a doctor and save people in other way than them. Stubborn brat, a little like Roci in this sense.  </p><p>Now… yes, Sengoku would very much want Law to become a doctor, right now he won’t survive any mission or patrol he might have been sent to. Nerves and fear would eat him alive, he would rather chain him to the desk and that is it.</p><p>But first the current trouble has to be solved.</p><p>He can’t let his grandson starve himself to death, can he?</p><p>“Law?” he asked while knocking on the door to his room. He had one here when Roci was out of the house for a mission and didn’t want to left him alone at night or at all, really. Even as a teen he was sent here and complied only because he didn’t want to worry his adopted father. Not that he has always come, often staying over at the friend’s place…</p><p>After a longer moment of silence, a rustling could be heard and then the hoarse voice make its appearance. Seems like he cried again.</p><p>“What is it, grandpa?” it took time for Law to actually call him that. Nearly 3 years of constant reminding, pleading and trying to even bought it.</p><p>Not that it worked with this boy, when he felt comfortable, he just… started saying it, never before.</p><p>“Won’t you come eat with me? I made too many onigiri’s” saying straight that he should eat is a no. He hates orders when he’s upset.</p><p>Who doesn’t?</p><p>“… fine, I will be there in the moment” a relieved sign left Sengoku and he gave him the room to get himself presentable. Law has some trouble with expressing himself and tries to never show another his weakness.</p><p>Even his family, always trying to act as a tough one. ‘This one he got from me’ Sengoku thought grimly.</p><p>His disheveled hair, a little red eyes and pale composure along with dark shadows under his eyes tells his grandpa enough about his sleeping habit. It seems that they got worse. They ate in silence, trying to feel better just by sitting next to each other’s side and reminding themselves that they’re not alone yet.</p><p>It worked to some extent, even if nothing was the same anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I suck at presenting happy characters, so forgive me!  Luffy might be a little OOC or not feel too real in comparison to more grim characters :/<br/>thanks everyone for comments and until next one ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. school seems better than eye's damage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's have some things clear, I forgot to say them in last chapter:<br/>-update is not regular one<br/>-there are many divergences.<br/>-Law is the same age as Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Robin too. Ace and Sabo are one year older</p><p>For mistakes I'm apologizing, enjoy the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are some advantages of skipping school.</p><p>No fiends to pester one about his loss while trying to make him feel better.</p><p>No friends worrying about you in sight – they do either way.</p><p>No teacher looking at your broken self like you need a psychological help.</p><p>And Sengoku being in work means he can wallow in self pity and hatred and pain openly for a little bit.</p><p>The last one is precisely the one, which backfired on him, when the doorbell has ringed. Law couldn’t believe that someone would willingly come here while he is alone and in bad mood and his friends knew it.</p><p>Even Luffy did or at least other made him aware.</p><p>‘Who could even be this suicide idiot?’ he thought while nearing the door. His first guess was Bepo and second Luffy. Both know he won’t try to stab them or at least not in vitals.</p><p>Others couldn’t be so sure.</p><p>While looking through the looker, he saw pink. It has disoriented him as no one he knew would ever wear such a atrocious. They may be strange, but not to such an extent.</p><p>In the end, after another knock along with the bell, Law decided to risk it and open. It seemed like a  better idea to show up turn that person away than suffer from additional headache from this sound.</p><p>Opening the door, he tried to look as remotely uninteresting and unpleasant as possible. It got worse as he saw the face in the door – the same man as from the funeral, someone sharing so many physical’s trait with Cora-san.</p><p>“Hello little one, are you going to continue staring at my face or let me in?” this blazing, cursed smile of his reminded Law why he disliked him that very first time. And the way <em>he called him</em>..</p><p>“No” so Trafalgar tried to shut the door, but Doflamingo easily hold them in place and opened wide with no efforts. Teen had a hard time believing he has that much of natural strength.</p><p>Only a handful of people he knew could pulled it off.</p><p>“I think it is not an option” he said with a chill in his voice despite the smile still being there.</p><p>“Grandpa’s not here, come again later” Donquixote seemed not interested in what his nephew was saying, looking around and checking out the place as if it was some exotic territory.</p><p>‘What the fuck?’ Law couldn’t comprehend the man.</p><p>“Oi, get the hell out, <strong>Sengoku is not here</strong>.” Law tried to make a point of emphasizing this so he can be left alone.</p><p>Teen didn’t need a broken imagine of  Cora-san right now or ever, really.</p><p>“It was a point to have a visit so early into the day, right? If I want to talk to Sengoku, I can easily go to the proper police department to do so.” Law is trying to process what this clown is saying, but with barely any sleep, he’s so slow, he can barely connect the dots and still, it is outside of his imagination.</p><p>“You can’t mean me” he said in a voice that expressed both his anger and annoyance.</p><p>“Why not? You’re my baby brother’s little son, aren’t you?”</p><p>“If you get to know about me only now, it speaks volume about what he would think about you talking to me. Get. Out.” A veins showed on his forehead, but smile didn’t falter at all.</p><p>“Don’t be like that, we’re family, aren’t we?” Joker answered while making himself comfortable. Only five minutes and the kid managed to irritate him already.</p><p>“No, we’re not” the teen spat with anger “ I don’t know you and vice versa and I don’t want to get to know you. If Cora-san didn’t want to have you around, then why should I?” despite coming to the similar conclusion few days ago, hearing it from the brat has made Doflamingo go livid and he barely managed to contain his fury and not behead the brat.</p><p>“Take it back” The voice was icy, full of venom and bad promises. The tone it was said with has  possible only made teen even more defiant.</p><p>“Oh no, or what? You would kill me? Lovely. Be sure to tell Sengoku this, the camera’s from the front and inside the house makes you the first suspect. Video goes directly to him. Go on.” There was no fear in his eyes, after all he already saw death and it has always robbed him of all good things in his life.</p><p>He was fed up with being afraid.</p><p>Despite the previous anger, after the initial shock at unusual reaction his threat invoked, Joker threw back his head and laughed.</p><p>There was a tinge of anger in it, but mostly amusement.</p><p>“No wonder, you survived a bomb, must have seen some creepy sight there, right?” the expression neutral and composition getting paler, Law’s eyes hasn’t left the man’s even “Surprised I know? Believe or not, I’m not a pushover, if I want an information, I get it. Why won’t we talk? You’re not losing anything and I’m not going anywhere.” Warm and easy going tone that wasn’t there in the beginning dominated his tone now, but Law chose to simple sit far away from the man in the sofa and glare at him.</p><p>“Not even tea? What a pity.” He said in false sadness and continued to analyze the young man before him.</p><p>Tension which filled the room haven’t left until Doflamingo got bored after a hour of silent treatment and left with a cheerful: ‘see you soon’.</p><p>Law decided it is high time to go to school. Another visit like this and he might snapped.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>In the end Law decided against worrying Sengoku about his creepy uncle. Cora-san must have his reason, but just looking at Sengoku one could see how hard it is for him. Law shouldn’t even been his responsibility, but until he’s a grown up, he needs a guardian.</p><p>There is no more Cora-san to take care of his shit.</p><p>Still, it doesn’t mean that Law wants to make it even harder for Sengoku, so he decided to go to school, try to go back to studies, get stipendium and after finishing school, get into a medical college and live on his own.</p><p>If he stayed depressed too long, he will crumble on the first step and he seriously doesn’t want to have anymore of <em>uncle’s visit</em>. For one reason or the other, he feels uneasy any time he remembers it. And not because of the threat.</p><p>The first one to notice him entering the building was Bepo, his best friend. If there is anyone who cried for Cora-san at least half as much as Law, it would be Bepo. And Sengoku in hiding.</p><p>“LAW!!” before one can know, the white messy mop of the hair boy of the medium height and quite simple body construction practically throw himself at him. Still, whoever would dare to underestimate him would suffer as he is a master of martial arts, his parents being instructor of respectively Judo and Taekwondo. Both of which he has mastered under their tutelage and win some good rewards for.</p><p>“Hi there, Bepo, get off me already, I’m fine” a lie pass on smoothly and if Bepo didn’t know better, he might have believed it, but even if he didn’t, he stopped himself from commenting. As if already knowing from the way Bepo has behaved, both Penguin and Shachi are coming their way, all smiling and obviously happy to see Law.</p><p>Many people must have been worried because of this prolonged absence.</p><p>“Hi there, captain!”</p><p>“You looking like shit, c’ptain!” with a smile Law flipped him off and Penguin’s elbow hit him in his ribs. If something could lift his thoughts from painful memories, it were his friends.</p><p>And the loudest was not even here yet.</p><p>Still with Bepo closer than usual and those two looking out for any sort of unneeded approach as if Law was a princess to protect – the comment earned them another finger – they have safely got to the class with only a few ‘good mornings’ and ‘how are you?’ which Trafalgar completely disregarded.</p><p>He didn’t want to remind himself the reality he is right now in.</p><p>“Sup, Trafalgar, wanna play soccer?” redhead coming out of nowhere was slightly a surprise and mostly annoyance.</p><p>“No, thank you Eustauss-ya, I have better things to do, find another idiot to get your number even” flashing smile told him how right he was.</p><p>Normality it brought was undoubtedly relaxing.</p><p>Law barely manage to enter the classroom, when a biggest source of energy has already hugged him and made it hard to breath…</p><p>“Luffy-ya… let go.” Thankfully Zoro manage to pry him away.</p><p>“How are you? A few more days and we wouldn’t pass chemistry, you know?” this sentence actually made the corner of his lips twitch. Those idiots never change.</p><p>“Oi, it was rude, you moss-head. Anyway, Torao, good you’re back. I would like to give you some onigiri as a welcome gift, but that bottomless pit has already ate it all and lesson haven’t even started.  So wait for it. Anyway, welcome back” Sanji, no matter how hard he tries to say he only cares about woman, he does so for everyone. It is really hard to find someone kinder than him. Especially that he has them done and Law never told them he was coming back today.</p><p>“Shishishi, it was so good! Do you have more?!” Luffy got distracted by Sanji’s cooking as always. This simple minded idiot could be easily satisfied with food anytime of the day.</p><p>“Thanks, Sanji-ya. Zoro-ya. I’m good, thanks for getting him off me, he’s as strong as always…”</p><p>“Yea, Torao!! Are you fine?!! If you’re feeling better, won’t you go with us to Baratia!! Sanji promised me meat!” Luffy on the very mention of meat has started to drool on the ground. This was the moment when Mrs. Alvida has come in to class and started to order everyone to get to their place.</p><p>Well, accidentally stepping into his drool was not a planned, so she ended the first lesson trying to get herself tidy again.</p><p>Next lesson were more bearable, some of them Law actually manage to enjoy a little ( and helped those idiots ). The day passed fast and he has actually felt better, so he decided to continue coming in spite of his less than perfect mental condition and he used this occasion to get rid of his food with Luffy’s help.</p><p>While exiting the school, the same invitation was given, also with that light in eyes which could be called the manifestation of hope and happiness. One of the reason he so many times cater to the boy’s wishes.</p><p>“Sorry, Luffy-ya, I’m still a little tired and need time to adjust. Plus I promised grandpa to take it easy today. Maybe another time” when situation was more stable has been left unsaid.</p><p>“  ’kay, remember you promised!!” he screamed while running in the direction of the rest of his friends.</p><p>Law was ready to just turn away, go in direction of his bus station and get his ass back home, but a thought hit him.</p><p>It was not the same trace he has been taking all those months… no more. Suddenly perspective of getting to his own bed seemed plain, unpleasant, nearly <em>disgusting</em>.</p><p>In this few seconds that passed his mind was changed.</p><p>“Wait, Luffy-ya, let me ask Bepo and  the rest if they want to come!!”  hearing him, Luffy stopped in his track and sent his way a big smile and cheerful nod.</p><p>He wasn’t moving anymore, waiting for them.</p><p>‘Well, at least I can say Sengoku I ate out’ he thought while getting the guys to move their asses there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. No one is more welcoming than Whitebeard's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>now let's introduce a little of Ace's life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Among the strongest of the gangs, there is one called Whitebeard’s with Edward Newtgate as its head. Despite being called ‘gang’, they behaved more like a family. Children without home or people, who because of their abilities are being tracked down by other organizations, can come here for help and stay.</p><p>This place has existed for so long no one in this business remember otherwise, being a light of hope for many. All this was possible because of natural strength and powerful ability hold by the one called Whitebeard by enemies and Pops by allies. Its strength was so great it was labeled as capable of destroying this world and department decided to leave them on their own most of the time.</p><p>It wasn’t worth trying to undermine them when you compare it with possible losses.</p><p>Many people from his ranks, outside of their part in running the things there, also had their own families, jobs and hobbies. This is one of the qualities especially diverging them from others – being a part of them doesn’t mean forfeiting everything else like have to do people pledging themselves to Kaido’s, Big Mom’s or Donxiquote’s.</p><p>Still, there are rules like not hurting innocent or searching trouble for the sole sake of revenge. Also, there is not much to none money from its activity. All those makes choosing this family to join as a specific choice for people searching similar values.</p><p>The highest position in the gang outside of its leader has Marco called in this environment a Phoenix because of his ability to turn into one. The power to heal even from the most terrifying injuries and the healing flames which can be used as a defense. Also grant him the ability to fly. Some thinks of this as the strongest shape shifting ability in centuries as it is making him as much immortal as human can go. Others gives this honor to either Kaido or Sengoku.</p><p>One thing is clear, none of those three can be easily defeated.</p><p> Coincidentally, his other allegiances is medicine, he’s a respected doctor in the hospital close to their base and also responsible for the health of their group’s member – with help of other medical trained member. One of the oldest son’s of Whitebeard as members call themselves.</p><p>Even if Newtgate, who was an equal to Gol D. Roger, hates unnecessary fights, there was no way to avoid it completely. In order to keep their territories, they often have to fight either small gangs trying to leech off ‘the peaceful’ emperor or the stronger one’s attempt at weakening. Sometime orchestrated by someone else… From time to time the small fights with Kaido’s or Big mom’s man has also occurred, never with the leaders itself. Not many were foolish enough to fight one on one with Whitebeard.</p><p>Even two on one.</p><p>Those mission were usually carried out by different commander almost each time and while at them, they tried to make sure no proof was left to avoid trouble with special department. Lately through, one among them has been appearing more and more often – the newest commander of the second division, the holder of ability controlling fire, the power of destruction.</p><p>Enemies of Whitebeard’s were afraid of him more than even Phoenix, despite the fact little time has passed from the moment he joined. Because of this the gossip of him being a blood son of Newtgate, of Firefist being a his successor or of him being actually a secret weapon that has run from government and many more has spread all around.</p><p>Only one has disturbed commander’s sleep: of him being a incarnation of Gol D. Roger.</p><p>It was obviously false, but have way more true in it than any other, no matter how much the boy would wish to be otherwise.</p><p>Even so, despite the struggles, his own journey and legend has already started…</p><p>“GET UP, LUFFY!! WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!!!” a roar has sounded around the room as a freckled teen has started to shake the one biting the pillow and drooling on it while muttering something about ‘meat’.</p><p>“Do you need a hand, Ace?” blond teenager with a burn on his left side has asked while seemingly getting his things packed.</p><p>“No need to, I won’t lose with this crybaby, give me a moment” if there is something which Monkey  D. Ace didn’t lack, it’s determination.</p><p>Nothing could dissuade his mind once he made it up.</p><p>After trying out holding him upside down and out of the window, playing with his cheeks which has stretch a lot like a gum he is and pooling water on his face, Ace decided to go with the ultimate plan.</p><p>“We have already ate breakfast and there is nothing left for you, you idiot!” as on alarm, Luffy’s eyes snapped open in this embarrassing position and without a warning he has nearly run over his own brother in his race to the kitchen.</p><p>Ace’s eye could only twitch with irritation.</p><p>Still, this was his beloved younger brother who helped him learn the importance of life and yearning for it. No matter what, he would always love him and forgive him. With a fast, visible trained over years move, he has made up his kid bro bed and starting over down to get his share of food.</p><p>He’s taking it back.</p><p>Maybe not eating his part of the breakfast.</p><p>“GET AWAY FROM MY PLATE!” fist makes a contact with Luffy’s head and it gave Ace time to get back the remaining of his food.</p><p>Not that there was much.</p><p>“It hurts!”</p><p>“Then don’t go stealing my food again!”  Sabo has laughed at his brothers spat and took out from hiding another plate.</p><p>“I saved some just in case he does so, come on, we can’t be late today, remember test from history?”</p><p>Ace could only groan at this. While he didn’t hate studying per see, he was even passable, something so boring always put him to sleep.</p><p>Thankfully they didn’t get to last decades or he might have shredded his book into pieces again.</p><p>“Right, today no being sloppy, Lu.”</p><p>“Yum Yum Yum…” Monkey took it as yea.</p><p>Probably.</p><p>“Where’s gramps?” mentioning their police-grandpa makes some shivers goes through their spines. While he’s a good grandpa and loves them a lot, not only he often left them with Dadan, but also tries to make them policemen like him and has been training them for this.</p><p>Training is often interpreted as beating the shit out of them.</p><p>And with his ability to exchange his physical power? Even slightly enhanced let him hurt rubber. Apparently people can learn a little of this by special training and discipline, but never to this level.</p><p>There is a reason why that man was called a devil by criminals in his youth in the same way Gol D. Roger was called so by society and criminals.</p><p>Everyone in their family possess some kind of power – this also means Sabo and ‘their’ father, Dragon.</p><p>Monkey D. Dragon is a politician, or to be exact, opposition and there are rumours of his undergrounded fight with government, which in fact are true.</p><p>Without evidence connecting the man and revolutionary army, there is not much they can do by law. And other forms are stopped by their connection to Hero, so they are more or less safe from the drawback of his fight for freedom.</p><p>Except Sabo want to join revolutionaries in the future, but this issue can wait. He possess the power to ignore one durability. If he want to, he can snapped a bone or even a metal with easy. The drawback is that he can really easily harm himself as well.</p><p>And this power needs a close fight, which makes him vulnerable to those who has a middle and wide range.</p><p>Dragon on the other hand can control the weather – which is both amazing and useful especially when fighting elements like Ace. Not to mention a physical strength he inherited from his father.</p><p>To the worlds, those two, Ace and Luffy, are biological children of Monkey D. Dragon and Sabo is adopted one after his parents were exposed to be psychologically abuse him and shut him in his room to prevent from meeting with Ace and Luffy, his sworn brothers.</p><p>Normally, such a offense from noble born would be overlooked, but the proper highlighting of the case and the fact who has been accusing them make it possible for Monkey family to formally adopt Sabo.</p><p>Sabo has never been more grateful.</p><p>Because of politic and being a secret head of revolution, Dragon is practically never home, so they live with their granddad and usually it is not that bad. Thanks to his friendship with that Sengoku, few years ago they met Trafalgar Law and he has unofficially joined their hellish training as Garp practically believes himself to be his uncle.</p><p>And so it warrant training.</p><p>Anyway, they got a friend from this and a lot of information which they could respectively pass on to Revolutionary and Whitebeard and avoid many unnecessary fights and traps. Even Rocinante sometimes gave them some tips as he respected the way Whitebeard takes care of people in need and was a childhood friend of their father. No need to say he didn’t want him arrested.</p><p>That’s why it was so hard to accept the latest event, the sole thought that it could happen to one of his brothers, gramps, old man or one of his friends from Whitebeard’s scared Ace. He would never let it happen if he could.</p><p>Those who has little know how to properly cherish it after all.</p><p>“Have to go early, says we had to be careful and vigilante all the time” and he was not the only one.</p><p>“Ah so, he doesn’t have to worry about me, I can handle myself. Better watch out how you’re walking, Lu!” in the both wave of fear and worry, he took the plate in his hand and shove it his own throat. Firefist didn’t feel like eating at all, but he needed all the strength he could have, after all after school there is operation he has to lead. They need more medical equipment and with their lack of fund, they are going to steal it from one of those rich jerks who get money by using people’s misfortune.</p><p>Assholes.</p><p>“Thanks for the meal!!” the puddle of energy screamed as if he didn’t listen to a world, deep inside his own world. ‘Probably still half asleep’ mused Ace.</p><p>“One day shops will lack enough food to feed you, Lu. “ Sabo answered while hiding his smile “and don’t choke, Ace” this is the moment he remembered he hadn’t chewed yet and proceed to do just that, ignoring his brothers’ laughter at his expression.</p><p>Luffy suddenly got up and raced to his room to get himself changed and less than 5 minutes later was back with his things and straight to the door.</p><p>“Bye!!” he yelled and go out to get his bike. This was the moment the brothers understood that a moment longer and they are screwed up.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The test has gone as imagined.</p><p>A complete and utter nightmare, he still don’t get it how Perona or Kuina could say it was easy.</p><p>Or that traitor Sabo.</p><p>So his new built-up frustration was about to be taken  out on some poor souls. He needed to restrained himself through or he might burned them badly.</p><p>“Deuce, the situation?” Marco’s idea at getting this model which let them talk between members of raid freely and have it modified by Deuce was genius. Now they could easily warn each other with a simple whisper.</p><p>The problem arises if someone had a date and forgot to turn it off…</p><p>Shrudder has gone through him and he pushed the thoughts far away, he didn’t need to hear <em>that</em>.</p><p> “They’re closing in, Ace, everyone, get to position!” even if he’s strong, he’s aware that strategically Deuce makes better plans, he himself is more of fast thinking guy.</p><p>The tires were shot off and the street itself blocked by their people. Just as predicted, one of the smaller, but crueler gang was hired to transport this illegal shipment.</p><p>The real fun started now. With mask on, he has marched to the battle. Unless you’re an official adult, you can’t take part in it without mask – the way for teens to start a completely legal life instead of being an outlaw.</p><p>Not that Ace was going to resign, those guys were his friends and other family. The moment he’s an adult, he will formally take on the mark and be damned if gramps kick him out from home. He won’t change his mind.</p><p>One of those guys was a ability holder as he has changed his hand into lasso, which Ace has slightly burned upon catching resulting in the guy screaming in pain.</p><p>Others seeing him down has recognized the infamous Firefist and started to fire bullets at him. Thankfully, as long as it is not another ability or special form of chi, his type of power let him easily pass through such an attack by changing parts of his body into fire. It took him years to perfect it to the point of it being barely visible.</p><p>He had no choice. When he was a kid, he has been starting fire often and scared the shit out of Dadan. Garp and then Luffy and Sabo only laughed at this.</p><p>With a practiced easy and minor helped they have subdued the rest and secure the package.</p><p>“Good job, Ace!” Deuce praised while other word of awe could be heard like: “Great as always, commander!” ; “You’re so damn cool!!” ; “Wonder if he’s a bi…” and last one had him snapped his eyes to the lest where Izo was sheepishly looking at him.</p><p>“Izo, what are you…?”</p><p>“Oyaji wanted me to secure the way out if this was a trap. You can never be too careful, you know. Not that you needed help. Ladies and Gentlemen, let us go back. Thatch has surpassed himself with his cooking skill and the cake is just too delicious” this make Ace’s and everyone else ears perked up and happily hopping back muttering ‘ I’m hungrryyy ’ all the way back.</p><p>In the end he was not so different from his younger brother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lucky miracle happens form time to time, especially in stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gathering and bits about Sanji</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The reaction Penguin, Shachi and Bepo have when Law of all people asked them to come with them could be called priceless. Not that Law was surprised, more like annoyed. He didn’t think it was worth to make a big deal of him wanting to get away from his own dark thoughts, not that he has told them it was a reason.</p><p>So rejoining Luffy and the rest, they started making their way to Baretia where their friends was supposed to start his shift soon. Or now more so.</p><p>It was not that he had to work there or rather he wanted to and he felt a lot of gratitude toward the old man owning the restaurant. If Sanji were to acknowledge anyone as his father, then  it would be Zeff.</p><p>Never Judge Vinsmoke.</p><p>Not many people knew about it, but Sanji and his siblings are a product of experiment involving creating a false ability holder – one considered semi-successful. His brothers get some powers allowing them to move faster, be more durable and possess more strength – the basic physical enhance. It came at exchange of their emotion…</p><p>It wasn’t exactly what Judge Vinsmoke wanted to achieved, their power was lower than intended and their power-up considered medium in ranks, but in addition with technology, they could be considered high level threat.</p><p>Their mother, Sora, was not aware in the beginning of her husband scheme and after finding out, she used the drag and manage to save one of the four children from such a terrible fate. Three years later she has finally signed up divorce after a long fight and manage to get two of her children with her – only the two who were not modified: Reiju and Sanji. The rest barely even care if they have mother.</p><p>The courtesy of lacking emotion the experiment caused.</p><p>The apartment they had was small and they couldn’t afford too much, but they were as happy as they come. Sanji loved his new home way more and despite asking about his father from time to time, after meeting him and his siblings few times, he didn’t want to anymore.</p><p>And truly despite being so small, he understand that their mother has saved him and Reiji and loved her even more for this.</p><p>After five years of their living together, suddenly they mother has fallen ill. The effect of the drug she used has come out after staying dormant for many years. Doctors gave her at best 4 years of living. She tried to avoid telling her children this, but her ex husband practically shove it at their face saying they will live with him soon.</p><p>To hurt her for her ‘betrayal’ and saving Sanji.</p><p>The next three years Sanji and Reiju tried his best to help where they could. Reiju being older has practically taken over caring for home and mom while Sanji was preparing meals and trying to make them the cheapest possible. When money was tight, a nice chef has fed the kid crying behind his restaurant and in the end agreed to let him work there by doing dishes and others chores. Despite already paying him, he also gave him food and sometimes even visited when Sanji couldn’t come to work. He gave them support when they needed it the most.</p><p>Children didn’t know it, but he promised to take care of them both when she died. Zeff admired the strength their mother had and the length she has gone to protect her treasures and agreed. Many of his morals and thinking has passed on to those two and make them the people they are today.</p><p>When her illness was coming close to the critical state, Sanji has met Monkeys brothers in the restaurant and this was the first time he saw people eating that much. It astonished him and made him want to talk to them more. He has fast taken a liking to them, especially the youngest and the next time they met it was along with his other friends: Zoro, Nami and Usopp, who has soon also  became his friends. After some time he spilled the beans about his mother illness and not a 2 weeks passed when Luffy has came yelling of knowing someone smart who could help Sanji’s mother. Being a desperate eleven years old, Sanji decided to risk as doctors he knew were helpless.</p><p>And he didn’t want his mom to die.</p><p>He started to regret it the moment eleven years old has come along – the same age as them all – and Luffy proclaimed him as ‘doctor’. Neither Reiju or Sanji wanted to let him approach Sora, but Luffy got angry saying ‘Torao’ can help her as he helped Ace when he broke his arm or so.</p><p>That ‘Torao’ himself looked more scared than confident, but after seeing from the corner of his eyes Sora and understanding they will soon lose their family as he once his own, he took deep breath and without allowance entered the room with sick woman laying asleep on the bed.</p><p>Any protest Sanji might have or action taken were stopped by Luffy easily tackling him to the floor and with his clear, determined eyes he told Reiju to trust them.</p><p>Torao closed his eyes to concentrate and took out a small object – scalper – from some kind of special bag.</p><p>Next thing they see was a blue sphere which has covered Torao and their mother and Reiju immediately knew that the boy is ability holder and hope filled her chest and eyes while looking at the scene before them.</p><p>Of course, when Sora was dismembered, Sanji screamed. His sister through immediately noticed no blood and waited patiently. She knew some of the abilities were strange.</p><p>Without paying them much attention, remembering everything his parents taught him and what he read after hearing from Luffy about her sickness, he proceed to ‘operate’ on her. It took him over hour to remove <em>some of the effect </em>drug had on her, but it was enough for her to survive until the next time.</p><p>He said so much, bluntly saying she may need 12 or so more to cure her completely and then passed out.</p><p>Sanji to this day can’t believe his luck in meeting Luffy and Zeff. Without  them, they would give up way before the hope show up. Or Torao to be honest.</p><p>Sora recovered in the end thanks to mini doctor’s help and when she was asked in hospital, she said that their medicine worked, this keeping his ability a secret.</p><p>When group was entering the restaurant, the loud voice yelled, putting some of them on alert.</p><p>“Where were you, little brat!? You’re late!” a piece of cake was thrown at the young cook and  eaten by bottomless stomach.</p><p>“Thanks for the food, old man!! Shishishishi do you have more?” shining eyes and drool was enough of a sign just how hungry the teen was. Now seeing who Sanji come with, Zeff grunted and screamed at Sanji to take care of his friends order.</p><p>Not that he wouldn’t, he’s working here after all. Still, it seems that Zeff already had an idea why Sanji wasn’t on time.</p><p>Confirming his suspicious about their order, he has memorize it and went to the kitchen. It wasn’t complete yet as some of his friends weren’t here yet, but the stomach of a few of them had to be filled or there will be no peace in this place.</p><p>“Usual for Luffy, Onigiri without umeboshi #2 is Law’s, menu vegan set #3 for Nami-swan, and main dish for Marimo, 2x Ramen, Exclusive one for Penguin and one normal for Shachi and Fish and crisp for Bepo.”</p><p>“Hm, as always he is eating a lot, those captain of yours” Zeff seemed unable to comprehend  this young man, people like him always shine the brightest and were the least understandable.</p><p>Sanji could only smile at the remark “If he didn’t, I would get worried. Sorry for being late, shitty old man” this kind of name-calling was for them the admission of love. Not that many ‘normal people’ would believe it.</p><p>“Whatever, get your ass to work or out of here” tone despite being harsh already proved he cares little about this lateness.</p><p>He’s worried in his own way for him.</p><p>“I’m already going, old man! Reiju may come visit later, she said so” grunt was his form of acknowledging this.</p><p>Little by little, Sanji has delivered the order to the table, getting filled in the talk and giving his own opinion or fighting with Marimo or swaying around Nami-swan.</p><p>That is until Robin come and now it was twice in intensity.</p><p>Soon, Brook and Franky has come as well as Chopper. With permission, Sanji has sat after admitted all orders and was left with – after they leave, you will clean up the place.</p><p>Zeff really had a gold heart.</p><p>When everyone was listening to some unbelievable story of Usopp, which in Sanji’s opinion must be a lie, but is funny to listen to, some big explosion was seen further up their street.</p><p>Sanji thought of checking it out, but Luffy said that it might be Ace and to left it alone.</p><p>So oldest brother of monster siblings had an ability, fire to be exact.</p><p>“Huh? But isn’t the newest commander of Whitebeard’s second division a fire user? It can’t be…”</p><p>“Yea, it’s Ace!! Shishishi” some like Law choke on their food.</p><p>Zoro had to hit him in the back to get it under control, but with his strength, he has nearly dislocated his shoulder instead.</p><p>A chain of threats has left Trafalgar’s mouth and everyone, already used to this, have laughed while Zoro has flatly said he is sorry.</p><p>He didn’t look too much through.</p><p>“Luffy-ya, don’t talk about it without making sure no one listen.”</p><p>“Yea, Torao is right, some people might try to arrest him!” Nami has exclaimed white stretching his ears in two different sides.</p><p>“ I think doing it to Luffy is similar, Nami” Robin chimed in with a laugh and their infamous thief has gone red and hide his face in her hands. Usopp was going to add something else, probably another impressive lie, when Torao’s phone has gone off and he has stood up and out to received it.</p><p>After a moment he come back saying he had to go home. The rest of his meal has gone to Luffy – who didn’t even wait for Torao to finish the sentence – and he has gone after a brief goodbye.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Penguin asked.</p><p>“So Ace is Whitebeard’s? I didn’t know!” and Luffy proceed to tell tales of some of Ace’s adventures.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First, I wanted Sanji to have his mom and this seemed like the only possible option in my mind - and this answer some of the question, Law did train his ability, but not within people's point of view. <br/>He's smart enough to know better :PP <br/>Next chapter will be either Sunday or Monday, not because it's not written as I had it done until chapter 21, but  because I have my studies to keep up with and I want to have some ready in case I had no way to write anything, gomene! <br/>Until next :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Murder is not a solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>now some grandfather's worries</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sengoku is not someone underestimating reality, but getting a letter which said that Donxiquote Doflamingo requested to become a guardian of Law In place of his dead brother shocked him to the core.</p><p>He would have hard time believing anyone would even give it a thought to hand over a kid to someone like him and here we go. Money can change one’s point of view, but in this example it should not be enough.</p><p>How could such a paper even come to existence? Why would anyone even thought of denying <em>him</em> a custody of the grandson?</p><p>There is one person he’s going to ask first before going to end this pink disaster.</p><p>“Kong-san!” in his hurry he didn’t even knocked.</p><p>Looking from his papers, the chief of Police’s eyes has met his direct subordinate’s one.</p><p>“What is it, Sengoku? Have Garp finally  got to you, coming in uninvited?” he asked while going back to reading one of the file.</p><p>“Can you tell me why you have actually supported Doflamingo’s right to his nephew he has never ever seen before Rocinante’s death? Why are you trying to take away my grandson from me!!”</p><p>Anger inside him was enough to destroy the entire building, this much could be concluded just by looking at veins showing around. And Kong didn’t doubt for a moment he might. No matter how much more composed than Garp he is, Monkey did rub off on him through the years of their friendship.</p><p>“Quite simple, you’re the head of department and have no time to take care of a depressed kid. If you’re needed in another part of the country, can you just leave him behind? Or if he gets into trouble and you had to cancel mission to help him? Rocinante was not high in ranks, he had enough time. You’re not so lucky and have your own grief to deal with. I supported the better option, this is all.”</p><p>The fist make a contact with the table.</p><p>“What a better choice! Law is nearly an adult, he doesn’t need that much of my time which is <em>mine</em> to organized. I don’t even want to hear about handing him over to that psycho, he’s my family and you better stay out of my affair or I don’t know what I will do.” The air got heavy with tension.</p><p>“Are you threatening me?”</p><p>“No, I’m declaring. I would be threatening if I considered this as a possible outcome. I know I will make you regret!!”</p><p>Kong once again assessed the condition of the person before him before signing again.</p><p>“I won’t change my opinion about it. In the court, I would say clearly I think you’re too old and have your own emotional issue to manage. It is not too far from truth anyway. I don’t think that my opinion alone matters that much, it has just let him start the process. Either you win this personal battle or not. Don’t mix me in this, Sengoku.”</p><p>His skin started changing color and he was trying hard not to transform. Not here and not now.</p><p>“Then I will retire”</p><p>“You can’t yet, you know the rules, you’re too strong to just retire yet and in the stalemate situation we’re currently in, you can’t. Those gangs are getting restless, if you’re distracted, society is hurt.”</p><p>“So I am to let my grandson get hurt instead?!” the anger and hatred seeped into his voice.</p><p>“He’s just normal teenager,  two more years and he can leave, he will move on one day and get to college or wherever else. Do what you want to, fight for those rights if you so much desire them. Now get out before my office is destroyed.”</p><p>Sengoku was visible silent for a moment before retreating, but left a few words behind as well.</p><p>“I won’t forgive you if they take him away. Ever” and didn’t wait for a reply.</p><p>After a moment, Kong added as a afterthoughts, clearly didn’t mean to be heard:</p><p>“I know it, but this is for justice. We can’t let you go yet.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sengoku didn’t bother with inviting himself this time as well. Any security trying to stop him has been fast encourage otherwise with just his glare. Maybe it is his innate power or just a scary granddad mode, but he was pissed off.</p><p>And he was going to resolve the situation right now before Law will be hurt.</p><p>The last floor have more of people of his own ‘family’ like he called them. Spiky head from funeral – Gladius with possible power of explosive.</p><p>Baby 5 – assassin in maid uniform.</p><p>And one of the executives – Diamante, power unknown.</p><p>The few others seemed not to register on their radar yet, but he knew the criteria inside his circle – possessing some kind of power.</p><p>And being liked by ‘young master’.</p><p>At least they knew better than to stay in his way or maybe that damn flaming anticipated this.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, he will so kill him!!</em>
</p><p>Not even concerning himself with the door, Sengoku just destroyed wall. He needed some of the fury out before talking. His inner Garp was showing off.</p><p>The reptile lazily, expectantly, turned to him and when the faked shocked passed, he smiled his normal, fucked up smile.</p><p>One wall is not enough.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t expect you to pay me a visit. How kind of you, Sengoku. Just in case you didn’t know, the door is next to you” that devilish smile of his mocked him miserable.</p><p>Sengoku had to focus not to choke the brat on the spot.</p><p>“Why?” he gritted through his teethes to start somehow polite.</p><p>“Why what? You have to be precise”</p><p>“YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!” roar alone was enough to sent small shockwave and alert the member of his ‘family’.</p><p>Man himself seemed unfazed.</p><p>“Just give me a moment...” Doflamingo faked thinking and then once again smiled even wider toward him  “You mean my desire to take care of my poor, orphaned twice nephew? Don’t worry, I will take care of him just fine”</p><p>Blood has hit to Sengoku’s brain and all he could see was red. One moment and he was there, choking the underground boss. His subordinates tried to stop him to no avail, only remembering Rocinante’s disappointed face and the fact if he killed Donxiquote, Law would be truly alone while he’s in jail, so he managed to barely let go of him.</p><p>Just so.</p><p>“Don’t. Dare. Talking. Like. This.” After coughing and inhaling some much needed oxygen, Doflamingo straightened himself from the floor and has his clothes fixed.</p><p>“My, what aggression. How do you expect to take care of teenager if you’re so easily threw off? I will be sure to mention it when we got to court”</p><p>‘Breathe…’</p><p>“ You don’t think I will let you take him?”</p><p>Now it was glare for glare.</p><p>“Why not? I would be a perfect guardian” Sengoku’s fist clenched again.</p><p>“Perfect? How? You didn’t know he existed until funeral! You never even talk with him. How could you think you are?”</p><p>“He will get used to me. Besides, I <strong><em>did</em></strong> meet him and <strong><em>talked</em></strong> too.” Toothy smiles shone dangerously, Doflamingo very much aware now kid never told Sengoku about his little visit.</p><p>“When exactly?! Stop making up shit, brat. Retreat this application and I will leave you alone.”</p><p>Doflamingo completely ignored him in favor of pouring himself a wine and after taking a sip, he turned again to his quest.</p><p>“Yesterday, I was over to see him closely, hasn’t he told you?” he exclaimed it with a tilt of his head. Sengoku’s face has gone ashen, blood visible draining away. Then his eyes narrowed even more.</p><p>“Doesn’t change much, he doesn’t get used so easily and frankly, you still don’t know him at all.”</p><p>“ I will, it all needs just time, right?” the desire to crush someone’s skull was too overwhelming for special department’s head.</p><p>“No. Way. Over my dead body!”</p><p>“I don’t think it is up to you, Sengoku, you’re just as trying to get him as I do. We will see what <em>justice</em> will say. Want some wine?”</p><p>“Why do you want to take him? What’s in for you?!?” Joker seemed to contemplating it for a moment.</p><p>“He’s family and I would love to have a nephew. Is it enough of the answer for you? Besides, I will be a wonderful uncle.” something hit him. Hard.</p><p>“You’re trying to punish Roci for not telling you, aren’t you? Just like a criminal you are! I won’t-“</p><p>But he didn’t finished.</p><p>“Do you have a proof? If not, I would rather you get out and stop causing trouble <em>in my building</em> and <em>office.</em> Some people do have <em>work.”</em></p><p>Seeing as how hopeless talking with this fucker is, Sengoku decided to stop before he does anything more he might regret.</p><p>Oh so much…</p><p>Just before he exited, he heard his name being called and looked back.</p><p>“Tell Law I would come visit soon” this is what crossed the line of his patience. Sengoku all but run out of there to avoid assaulting the man again and instead of work he’s gone home.</p><p>And Law was not there…</p><p>In his panic, he started to going through rooms one by one, destroying things in the process until he remembered his grandson has gone to school today.</p><p>First time from Rocinante’s death.</p><p>Without taking care of the mess he has done, after checking out phone and seeing SMS explaining that Law has gone with Luffy and other friends to eat out, Sengoku let out a shaky breath and opened a whisky.</p><p>He fucked up and attacked Doflamingo.</p><p>In his building with cameras and witness and…</p><p>‘Oh god, they will take him…’</p><p>While drinking away its contest he cried for his dead son.</p><p>He cried that he will lose his grandson too.</p><p>He cried at his own lack of power to protect any of them. All emotion and grief he has suppressed has come out and pour itself out along with the vanishing in his throat whisky.</p><p>That was until Garp came and managed to help him on the way to the bed.</p><p>Not that Sengoku was  able to remember it, he was too drunk.</p><p>After ensuring Senny won’t hurt himself, Garp has called Law. His name was the only audible word outside of Roci’s, which he understood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if Sengoku seems a little OOC, take into account that this is modern so reality is slightly more liberal, he had been grandfather for eight years nearly and this can change ones view AND he had his own issues and grief for Roci's death to top it off. Him showing weakness and nearly snapping seems human thing for me. </p><p>And his circumstances are easier here, he's not head of organization, only the most important and powerful department, so he's not that known and not so many people would look him at his hands - this department is hidden mostly from public.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bonds with others our greatest strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Law's going home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law was having a good time with them.</p><p>It might not be ideal solution, putting away his problems for later and all this shit, but talking freely with those guys always feel refreshing.</p><p>Besides, it has been long time from the last time he ate there.</p><p>That is until phone rang and the last time it did, he got to know about his Cora-san’t death.</p><p>Sucking in breathlessly air, he got out and properly received it, his hands slightly shaking.</p><p>“Yes, Garp-ya?” ‘<strike>everything is fine, all is fine, Sengoku is hard to kill, he’s fine’</strike></p><p>“Oh kid, good you answered, The problem is that Senny…” Law’s senses got sharper and he all but snapped at the man.</p><p>“What is it with grandpa?!” he could literally feel his legs started to give away and had to use hand to keep himself upright.</p><p>“Ah, don’t worry, he’s fine, not hurt or anything , just…” one breath in, Law hasn’t realized he has been keeping himself from inhaling.</p><p>“Just…?”</p><p>“He’s drunk, maybe you should came back earlier today?”</p><p>Law’s brain has trouble registering it and properly getting over.</p><p>Drunk.</p><p>Sengoku’s drunk.</p><p>He’s never seen that man drunk, he would have to take in a lot to be called drunk by Garp.</p><p>‘The hell?’</p><p>Somewhere deep inside him, he thought that it is his fault, <em>You didn’t see how truly in pain Sengoku was and left home and now he’s alone and…</em></p><p>No.</p><p>“I will be in a moment, have the key, so don’t worry.”</p><p>After this, he steadied himself and while ignoring curious glances of people around him, he went back inside and approached the table with as much stoicism he could muster at the moment.</p><p>“Guys, I need to go, granpa needs me.”  ‘I need to make sure he’s fine’ could be another interpretation.</p><p>“Kay, Torao, next time you’re buying me meat!!”</p><p>“Yea, you need to pay back for time you didn’t give us” that sneaky thief…</p><p>“No, no and until Monday.”</p><p>“Hai hai, captain!” Bepo hugged him as a farewell while Shachi tried and Penguin was a victim of his failure.</p><p>Getting to the bus and all hour spent on getting ‘home’, Law with shaking hands has attempted to open the doors. His third try was the successful one.</p><p>Slowly entering, he could see the things falling all over the place as if someone was erratically searching for something.</p><p>Or someone.</p><p>
  <em>‘Sengoku was worried about me…’</em>
</p><p>First destination was Sengoku’s bedroom, where he was deeply asleep. Law could smell alcohol from the doorframe which is impressive in a bad way. It is hard to even imagine how much he had to drink to get to this state…</p><p>Fast check up with his ability – checking up by hand may results in his grandpa’s crushing his hand. Literally, it is better to not let his guard down. Slowly with the room still up, he has covered him with the slipped up blanket and  take off his shoes with a ‘shambles’. The same went for the outer layers of clothing.</p><p>After this, he went to kitchen to prepare tea and then back to living room and started to clean up the place and threw away two bottles of whisky – now he knows why he’s so drunk. All things broken beyond repair were thrown out, those he could possible fixed put in the box.</p><p>After getting the apartment more or less to acceptable level, he take on preparing medicine for hang over and with it in tow has gone back to Sengoku’s room. There he has turned on a lamp and started to fix those few chosen survivors of his grandpa’s panic.</p><p>From time to time he check up on Sengoku’s with his power and go back to repairing. Law already knew he won’t sleep this night. Not like he did much lately.</p><p>Sleep didn’t come to him in the end and the first rays of sun has appeared through the curtains. The job he has taken on done, Law has stood up and up to the kitchen and started to prepare some onigiri.</p><p>Also, opened a window to let in more of fresh air.</p><p>‘It may take a long time and many coffee before Sengoku is up…’</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Girl with a popsicle in one hand and camera in the other has come closer to the pink limousine and entered without a moment of hesitation. She was daring enough to look straight at its owner covered by sunglasses eyes and taken out the envelope.</p><p>“The pictures?” Joker asked casually with the tone one would about a weather as if what he’s trying to do now is not destroying someone’s life.</p><p>“All clear, that old man seriously had gone at it, never thought one can drink that much. Watched worse things through” dry laughed answered her along with</p><p>“I don’t doubt it, anyone of your profession does. Not anyone is teenager through” tilting his head, Joker looked her over again and Bonney felt greatly uncomfortable (scared).</p><p>“Stop looking at me like this, you pervent”  the driver was nearing taking out the weapon when the reaction of his boss startled it.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’re not my type, say… you’re going with that kid to school. Don’t you feel bad spying like this?”</p><p>Girl only shrugged.</p><p>“Law can be an asshole too.” As if it was enough of the explanation.</p><p>“Well, this I can see. Do you know how close he is to that Monkey’s kid?”</p><p>“Luffy? Dunno, they were friends like forever? Go to camping and other things together, he even let Luffy hug him which is like super rare for him. And help them with homework, but he’s asshole and doesn’t let others to copy his, only few people.”</p><p>Joker let the words process before smiling widely.</p><p>“Thanks for your job, money is on your account already. You know how to contact me if something is wrong” he said while ignoring ice cream straining his car.</p><p>“Sure case bro, I mean Joker, you know my number if you need more photos. Bye” she has left way faster than she has come in, as if sensing his growing irritation.</p><p>After making sure no one witness it, with a gesture the men told his subordinate to start driving. Pouring himself an expensive wine, he has taste it to calmed himself down. As irritating as that teen was, she was good at what she did and people would rather thought of her as high kid than a private investigator.</p><p>And now he has at least the confirmation that through Law, Joker can get proof whether Monkey D. Luffy is Stawhat and his worth. His sources has confirmed the ability to stretch himself and even move faster than average human, but what else he can do?</p><p>Or would be able to do?</p><p>“Gladius, contact Vergo and said to keep an eye on Sengoku when he’s back in work. First moments of weakness may have passed already and we need to be ready for any counter he has prepared. And sent Baby 5 to get closer to Rocinante’s brat for observation and to report back anything unusual.”</p><p>“Yes, young master”</p><p>“And call Monet asking about Ceasar and his new drag. If it is finished, I would like to introduce it soon”</p><p>“Understand”</p><p>This kind of obedience was good in Doflamingo’s opinion. It has greatly improved his mood after having to deal with those unruly teenagers. Thankfully, even in someone stubborn it could have been trained. You just needed a right tools for this.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Law couldn’t believe he has fallen asleep.</p><p>He didn’t even feel like sleeping and then one moment… his conclusion was that his organism after so long with minimal one, upon being denied even an hour of rest, decided to do it for him.</p><p>It happens… sometimes…</p><p>The first reaction was calling Cora-san to check up when he will be home, but then it hit.</p><p>He don’t have anyone to call anymore. It took him a longer moment to push back the despair and pain and focus on what he’s supposed to do.</p><p>Then situation with his granddad appeared in his mind and in a record time he was at his supposed side only to see the bed empty.</p><p>‘He’s gone to work…’  Law didn’t like it one bit, there was no need to push himself to the limit for this asshole government who wouldn’t even find out who is Cora-san’s killer, but he knew his opinion on the matter wasn’t taken into account.</p><p>Sengoku believe in their justice, so Law have no room to argue.</p><p>Going back to the living room, he has immediately noticed a note thanking for breakfast and apologizing for yesterday.</p><p>‘As if you need to. You have right to cry too, shitty gramps’ Law didn’t want to be the only one needed support. Didn’t want to need it. And certainly didn’t want Sengoku to try to take his pain as well.</p><p>But saying it aloud would be too much, for both of them, as reality was different.</p><p>Signing, he has folded the paper and hide it in his pants. After getting a quick shower and another coffee, he has turned on tv. Despite rarely using it before, after that event, he has listened to it more. It was enough of distraction for his thoughts not to go to the place they shouldn’t.</p><p>Enough not to suffocate while there was nothing else to do.</p><p>Until another ring hasn’t gone off.</p><p>Thinking he needs to get grip on himself when it comes to calls as they happen all the time, he has, with shaking hands, answered it. The screen showed Sabo’s IP anyway.</p><p>“What is it, Sabo-ya?”</p><p>“Not even a good afternoon? What a rude brat you are.”</p><p>“Who is saying it again?”</p><p>“True, I thought that maybe you want to come to dinner to our home? Gramps is out and Ace with Whitebeards’ so I and Luffy have too much food and…”</p><p>“Luffy-ya never have too much food, mind you.”</p><p>Laugh vibrated through the phone.</p><p>“Another universal truth, but still maybe you can come? The more, the merrier and we can read together afterwards. Or you can go with Lu to meet with others?”</p><p>World was spinning while Law didn’t know how to answer. Seems as if Sabo understood it as he let the silence continue without prodding.</p><p>After a solid 5 minutes of gathering his thoughts, Law made up his mind.</p><p>He didn’t want to be alone.</p><p>“Fine, I will read with you. There is only so much stupidity one can endure and I have some medical books I wanted to read for a while now.”</p><p>Sabo’s voice has become considerable brighter and little relieved.</p><p>“That’s great! Come as soon as you’re ready!”</p><p>It didn’t took him much to get himself dressed and with books in tow he was off. As always, dinners at Monkey’s were a battlefield. They used to be even worse when they spent time at Dadan’s and Law had a few times this pleasure to be there.</p><p>It has scared him into not eating much there ever. Not worth it at all.</p><p>After listening to Luffy’s constant blabbering and subtle refusing to go with him, he stayed with Sabo and they read.</p><p>Sabo was trying to get into law’s course and become a lawyer  and going by his grades, he should manage to do it. He was one of the few people who could and would answer Law’s complicated question about nearly any subject outside those related sorely to medicine.</p><p>One of the reason Law liked to talk with him so much.</p><p>When the evening come, Law has excused himself and upon returning home, Sengoku welcomed him and once again apologized and asked for a conversation.</p><p>He rarely does so, so Law got worried.</p><p>What his grandfather has to say to him shocked him greatly. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo!<br/>Chapter nr 9 will be published around Saturday/Sunday ^^ <br/>Hope you like it so far, all opinion taken to heart &lt;33 until next :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Saving a life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New talk buddy, stalker and drug</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many things on his head right now.</p><p>One of them was the coming test.</p><p>Other was his late adoptive father, but he was always on his mind anyway.</p><p>And the news he got from Sengoku. It seems like there was for some useless and pathetic reason his supposed uncle want to take care of him and applied for it. It was also the reason for his grandfather’s distress the other day and horrible feelings down in his stomach he had from the moment he heard it.</p><p>He needed another way to get away from this all.</p><p>Law has tried to go out more, preferable with friends, but at the same he didn’t want to impose. Not when Luffy has his own things to do – his less legal activities he doesn’t pry into – and Penguin with Shachi are behind their studies and without solid work might have to repeat few subjects.</p><p>Bepo on the other hand spent as much time as he could with him, but having many other chores, he just didn’t have more time to spent.</p><p>Not that he would ask for more, Bepo would probably fall in circle of ‘I’m sorry’ if he realized why he wanted to hang out so much.</p><p>Or maybe they all did?</p><p>In the end Law has taken to going to the park with a book and reading. Or library. Or if Sabo was home, then there.</p><p>
  <em>All to not think.</em>
</p><p>That is, until someone has interrupted him in his first option.</p><p>Weather was nice and warm, especially for this time of the year, and practically begging to spent it outside. No one through said that some girl would disrupt him.</p><p>“Can I sit down next to you?”</p><p>Law startled by the voice, immediately looked up in alarm and saw a dark hair in ponytail girl with black eyes and perfectly fitting small nose. She possess the type of beauty many would kill for.</p><p>Not Law through.</p><p>“There are many benches in this park. Get your own” he wanted to go back to reading, but the pout the girl gave him was comical ( in his eyes, in others man would immediately move over ).</p><p>“Don’t be like that, the one in the left is too close to some drunkard and the other one observed by some suspicious type!”</p><p>Law only risen his eyebrow as an answer and shown her a perfectly empty one just on the other side of the park, directly across him.</p><p>“This one is fine by your standards. Get there before it will not”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be like that, it is just a place!” pouting only increased in power and Law signed. One of the difficult cases it seemed.</p><p>“And you will talk and disturb me. Why even want to sit here?”</p><p>She has glances to the side where a blond boy was sitting and back at him.</p><p>“My ex is observing, I want to make him jealous. Can you help me, please?” her expression nearly begging, Law had a hard time not to let it shown too much, but he was irritated. Maybe his eyes twitching was already revealing it.</p><p>Still…</p><p>“Why ex?” he asked casually hoping for short argument, not a whole monologue.</p><p>“You know, we met at this park, three years ago, I was first year in high school back then and when I saw him, I just knew I fell in love. It was out destiny to be together! Or so I thought….”</p><p>“Is that so?” Law already regretted letting her talk and sit, but making a scene now might have gone back to Sengoku.</p><p>He didn’t need another worries in addition to his current one.</p><p>“Yea, he was perfect! Or looked perfect? Or looks… anyway, we have been dating for nearly three years and then he cheated on me! You know it? How could he? What do I lack she does have? My figure is better and I have bigger breast and…” Law nearly choked on the air and she had to stopped while panicking “Are you okay? Should I call ambulance? Oh my god, he’s dying, someone he---“ and was stopped by startled Law.</p><p>“I’m fine, don’t make a fuss!” after a moment after hesitation he added “And  never use such a words around me, you're suppose to be a <em>lady.</em> Nami or Ikkaku would have my head if I ever said it this way. Or rather Sanji. So I need you not to use it so casually.”</p><p>“You need me?!” her cheeks got redder and Law thought he has somehow fucked up already. If he knew…</p><p>“Yea, so… um, what was the last?”</p><p>“Ah, then I look better than her and he still chose her! Why?” Law believed he has a long day to pass.</p><p>At the same time Delliger reported a successful contact.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>From meeting Angelica for the first time and listening to her romantic problem, two weeks has passed. In the end she ended up coming more and more often, always talking about more or less casual stuff while asking some casual question from time to time. In the beginning Law never answered them.</p><p>Later he did answer some bits or so to not seem too rude. Never anything much, sometimes not even truth to get her off him. Still, she was a good distraction so he let her sit there and babble. Not that he listened too intently.</p><p>Just went along with it.</p><p>That is until he get a call from Ace.</p><p>Showing her with a hand to be silent, he has put some distance so she won’t hear his conversation and  answered it. The first thing which hit him was desperation.</p><p>“Torao, where are you?!!” trying to calmed down his racing heart, with a shaking voice Law answered.</p><p>“In the park, what’s going on, Ace-ya?” trying to even his breath, he denied the possibility it is Luffy, Ace would race to find him before he thought of using a phone.</p><p>
  <em>It can’t be any of them. </em>
</p><p>“Someone come to us for help after taking some drug, saying it can’t be normal one and not even hour later he has started to… you know, get bad. Really bad. Marco with his phoenix power is barely keeping him alive. Can you come and have a look at him? He’s a friend of Thatch and Marco and used to be in the gang and I want to save him, but I can’t. Not on my own, so if you’re not busy…”</p><p>Breathing more easily now, Law is once again more of his professional future doctor self. It was not the first time he helped Ace’s friends.</p><p>“Place?”</p><p>“I will sent you address and password. Oyaji has agreed, if you want to ask.” But it was the first time he has to go to one of their bases. Normally, Ace would let Law into one of their house to avoid people knowing him. It must be important.</p><p>“Yhm, I will be there shortly, but promise nothing, Ace-ya, there are things I can’t help with. Better remember it”</p><p>“Yea, I owe you, thanks!” after stopping the call, Torao turned around to his new acquaintance and something deeply bothered him.</p><p><em>The interest</em> with which she was observing him from her place. Those eyes were different from just a moment before ago and Law didn’t like it one bit.</p><p>Even if they turned back after a moment.</p><p>“Something urgent?” she asked in her usual, sweet and naivety tone, but Law was not a fool. Not from the moment he looked <em>that man</em> in the eyes before he killed his family, their patients, staff and even its own comrades.</p><p>“A friend need my assistance with a homework, so I need to go. See you soon, Angelica” <em>‘or rather never’</em>.</p><p>Law has started off in as much of his usual tempo as possible and increase his pace every second. Someone needs his help and if it is possible, he will do it.</p><p>He will save life like his parents, like Cora-san so many times before.</p><p>After the first turn in the shortest trace to the address sent by Ace, Law felt someone following him not too subtly. And his suspicious were proven right, Angelica is an enemy – if it is even her name.</p><p>
  <em>Probably not.</em>
</p><p><em>‘It is safe to assure that her story was a total bullshit too’</em> he thought bitterly.</p><p>After the next turn Law used room and change himself with other trash bin and change the route for the longer one. It is better not to lead anyone to Whitebeard’s lair.</p><p>Never would Ace forgive himself if it happened.</p><p>With a little slip out, Law finally got there and uttering the sent password, he was let in without a fuss. At least the guards were alerted.</p><p>Spotting Ace was not hard, not with him throwing tantrum.</p><p>“We can’t let people take something so dangerous! This new drug is dangerous, what if someone slip it to Sabo or worse, Lu? There must be something which can be done. What if…”</p><p>Whatever it was about it had to wait. Seconds counts where medical aids is concerned.</p><p>“Ace-ya, I’m here. Where’s my patient?”</p><p>Some murmurs about commander bringing in a kid, not a doctor, started circulate around, which they both have gladly ignored. Law won’t tell any of them about his ability anyway.</p><p>“In there, I will show you in, Marco is inside, so…”</p><p>“He will have to leave, I don’t like to work when someone is watching me and assessing” which can be translated as ‘I don’t want anyone to know about this ability’.</p><p>“Okey…”</p><p>Without a time for persuasion, Ace had to forcefully taken out Phoenix from there, but he knew the rules.</p><p>Law didn’t like gangs and would never let them on his secret.</p><p>Snapping at anyone trying to enter, Ace has guarded the door while Law has been fighting for a life on the other side.</p><p>A hard fight indeed. Even with his abilities it was especially hard to remove the drug completely from the system. Year or two ago Law would have no chance to do it at all. Law made a fast conclusion of few things: state was caused by organizm reaction to one of the component of the drug, maybe even on the genetical spectrum. And it was highly addictive and toxic in long run – possible it is the reason for such a rare and unknown reaction. Whatever it was, he couldn’t analyze it completely only with ‘scan’ and normal doctor has no way of helping in those extremes cases.</p><p>Or when the effect of taking it kick in even for those not allergic user. The whole procedure lasted two hours and took a lot of strength of Law, he could barely stand. He manages to secure some for research before exiting the room.</p><p>Only just so so.</p><p>Whitebeard has also come stand watching the closed door, but he decided to believe in Ace’s choice. Even more than Ace or Law himself.</p><p>“MOVE!” Marco practically shoved him out of the way, the panic and fear for life of their nakama visible on his expression. If Ace didn’t catch Law, he would just flat out lie on the floor. “This is…”</p><p>Just behind Marco, both Thatch and Newtgate entered only to see completely stable and visible better looking man.</p><p>“Wow, our youngest brother was right on this one, hmm? Marco” Thatch had to whistle as to make a point. He was sure from Ace’s reaction to the teen that he can pull it off. Someone has to do something to gain so much trust from their youngest commander.</p><p>Still a little shock of this miracle, Marco turned over to their helper only to see him out of it.</p><p>“Yoi! Is he…”</p><p>“He’s fine, just he has a hard time lately, barely sleeps and all…” Ace didn’t think Law would appreciate him telling them about Rocinante.</p><p>Or anything about him in fact, especially name.</p><p>“If you say so, son, who do we own?”</p><p>“My friend, Oyaji, he doesn’t want to have anything to do with underground or gangs so maybe wait until he will want to introduce himself. Or he might get angry at me and it’s not pretty when he’s angry, believe me.  I will take him home and update you if he says something about further treatment.”</p><p>Whitebeard nodded and even if some were not happy with the answer, no one said anything. Without further delay, Marco has gone back to the patient and start giving him a check up to determine future action. Not everything can be delayed until this young genius doctor wake up.</p><p> Thatch decided to go with Ace until the door and asked Ace privately to bring his friend over one day as they need to celebrate.</p><p>If toothy smile is anything to go by, Ace didn’t believe Law would want to come.</p><p>Not wanting to worry Sengoku, Ace has taken Law to his own home and texted Sengoku that Law has fallen asleep while helping him and Luffy with chemistry all day. Anyone would believe it possible, that’s how difficult of the specimen Luffy is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. we don't like stalkers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>now we move to scheming party</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellamy was not happy with this new mission, to put it mildly. He would rather be doing something glorious, expanding the glory of his idol and boss, Donxiquote Doflamingo and not spying on some dumb teenager.</p><p>And even so not alone!</p><p>He was working on it with that Baby 5, one of the officers of Donxiquote’s family! In normal circumstances it would be a great honour to accompany her while doing Doflamingo’s bidding, but this love-stories and following a nobody?</p><p>When that kid has bid his farewell to officer and started to going, Bellamy, getting his signal, has gone after him keeping a certain distance. It was boring and easy, not even a need for his ability which allowed his legs to work like a spin.</p><p>And then he disappeared.</p><p>Bellamy had to clear his eyes twice to understand what he was seeing, the person he followed wasn’t there anymore.</p><p>‘Was he a ghost or some other shit?’ and then fast dismiss it, he would have been told if he was one. Activating his ability and getting on the roof, he tried to find him in the crowd, but nothing.</p><p>Once again searching over the surrounding gave the similar results and he knew he has just fucked up a simple mission.</p><p>‘Doflamingo is going to be disappointed in me…’</p><p>He tried to find him again and again and again, to no avail. He had no choice but to call his superiors about it.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“How could you lost him? Are you truly such an idiot or playing one?! It might have been Stawhats calling, we might have gotten evidence for Doffy and now we have nothing! What if he saw you and connected bits?!”</p><p>Bellamy wasn’t so troubled like Baby was, still thinking of their target as a dumb teenager. Only someone like that would anger <em>that Donxiquote</em> anyway.</p><p>“How would he has done it? We weren’t been seen together! Plus what it has to do with those idiots? We’re hunting them anyway”</p><p>“That’s why you dumbass! Doffy want evidence to avoid trouble with department and get exposed to other great gangs! There is a chance Law knew Stawhats and would lead us directly to their base if you didn’t screw up! I’m telling Doffy and be better prepared for hell to pay!!”</p><p>This made Bellamy double worried. He heard of Stawhat after their little spats with Crocodile’s Work Barouque and a victory which freed Nefretari’s family from his sphere of influence. Everyone knows boss has been happy with this and thought that maybe that reptile might reconsider working together.</p><p>Nothing was heard about it though, not even a rumour.</p><p>But comparing Doflamingo to Crocodile was in his mind a stupidity and Stawhats were nothing more than a flea compared to his idol.</p><p>So why is everyone so invested into finding evidence, when the guy can just be beat to a pulp? Bellamy didn’t understand. Still, order is order and now because some dumb kid took a strange detour, he’s going to get into trouble with the person he admires the most.</p><p>When he has occasion, he will make sure that kid pays for this dishonor.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The present place that said pink lover stayed was laboratory called Punk Hazard, a private territories owned by Doflamingo under different names and false papers.</p><p>Right now he has come to inspect the date gathered from the first distribution of their new drug, SMILE. The head of the project and the whole laboratory, his main scientist, Clown Ceasar, was once again going over about how much of a genius he is.</p><p>He wished he could have government’s Vegapank, but it being impossible, he had to do with what he has anyway.</p><p>“So everything has gone as predicted?” he asked in summary, unable to listen to this rambling any moment longer.</p><p>“Ah, yes, of course Joker, who do you take me for? There is only one tiny problem…”</p><p>This made a frown appear and in displeased voice he snapped at the man.</p><p>“Why not start from this? I have a meeting with one of the main buyers and then a lawyer about taking over custody of my nephew later, I don’t have all day today, Ceasar, the details we will go over some other time.” While it wasn’t false, Joker could easily reschedule them, but it was a good excuse not to listen to more of this self praise. As much as Ceasar was needed, Doflamingo didn’t enjoy his talking about how great he is.</p><p>Seemingly sensing his displeasure, thinking it must be important meeting if Doflamingo want to leave him earlier, Ceasar decided to cut to the case.</p><p>“It seems to have a powerful reaction on some individuals and all of them… died.”</p><p>This has Doflamingo’s jaw dropped open.</p><p>“Ceasar, they was only one distribution so far, right?”</p><p>“Yes…?”</p><p>“And more than few people died from taking our drug?”</p><p>“something like eleven or maybe twenty?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Joker?”</p><p>A fist connected with a table, some ingredients falling down to the floor in chaos.</p><p>“We can’t have this product killing clients after ONLY ONE use!! If this spread around, no one not already too high to see the difference would buy it, no matter how fucking much of a good product it is!”</p><p>Ceasar seemingly shrank away from Joker’s fury which manifested mainly in his frown, bulging veins and a specific aura.</p><p>One reserved for those who displeased him greatly.</p><p>“Ah, well, that’s why we need some… improvement. I was going to this part!”</p><p>Reining in his temper, Doflamingo inhaled deeply and then exhaled. No need to cry over a spill milk, if it is fix, it will sell anyway.</p><p>“How long?” Ceasar has tried not to look at him through. “I asked how long!!?” which restart his fury.</p><p>“I don’t know what precisely is wrong yet, I thought allergic reaction was suppressed, but it wasn’t! To know it I would need a… living example and all are dead, so…”</p><p>A hand has covered the underground boss’ face and he struggled for control. The amount of money invested into this was tremendous. Drawback from this would be big. Too big for his liking.</p><p>A phone set off and screen showed Baby’s IP.</p><p>Hoping for good news, he picked it up and let Ceasar thought up some defense.</p><p>“What is it, Baby 5?”</p><p>“Young master, I’m sorry to report this, but Bellamy fucked up and lost him. He left because of a call, it might have been Stawhats… I didn’t manage to overheard, but he seemed serious. We might be compromised as well…”</p><p>Not having enough nerves for this, he has turned over a table closest to him. Ceasar only winced, not daring to say anything.</p><p>“Go there tomorrow as usual. It might have been a fluke. Get better back up in case it is Stawhats and they would attack you. It doesn’t really matter, if I get custody, Vergo will get it out of him in more traditional way. Send Bellamy to my office today.”</p><p>“Yes, young master.”</p><p>And the call was off.</p><p>“So… how long do you think you would need?”</p><p>“Without a living specimen, half a year?”</p><p>This won’t do, such a long break between distribution practically screams ill product. Month or two is a longest possible, which can be explained by avoiding police.</p><p>The whole operation may be compromised now.</p><p>Suddenly, one of the workers get in the room, panting heavily from running and being all sweaty.</p><p>“Sir, we think there is one survivor!”</p><p>Both men’s head perked up at this.</p><p>“Really? Get him here fast!” worker seemed anxious with the order through.</p><p>“That is… he’s at Whitebeards’.” And all this hope just disappeared. If one is in their custody, no one can touch them.</p><p>Until they leave and it might take just as long.</p><p>“So how we know?”</p><p>“He made a call to his girlfriend who works here, apparently some doctor has healed him.”</p><p>“Must be Phoenix, It is hard to get a better one, not from Trafalgar’s death.” His analysis abilities made it easy to deliver help fast. Unfortunately, the fact was not commonly known before epidemic and after there was government involvement or Doflamingo would have ‘hired’ him long time ago. He wouldn’t capture a hospital through, but his children. Ionia is that he’s going to get custody of his son nonetheless.</p><p>“If what she heard is true, then Phoenix couldn’t help him and 2<sup>nd</sup> division captain call in a favor to someone or so. Anyway, he’s out of danger and can even walk a little. Phoenix called it a miracle.”</p><p>Miracle.</p><p>Doflamingo’s eyes shone hearing this word.</p><p>It has the same meaning as power in his mind. Power and knowledge he wants now.</p><p>“Ceasar, if we get you a doctor who healed him?”</p><p>“Then we can give SMILE to some homeless idiots and if one has reaction and is ‘saved’, then it should be the same!”</p><p>“Perfect, get all you know about 2<sup>nd</sup> division commander and that mystery doctor of his. I will tell Vergo to get on this too. This operation is a priority. Police may know something we don’t and he’s better at interrogation” both bloody and not.</p><p>“Yes sir!!”</p><p>“Ceasar, start over the formula again and try to find the faults. We can’t be sure when we find him. Better get a head start.”</p><p>“Of course, Joker, I’m getting to it!” in a mere second he was turned to the computer and reading folders in abruptly tempo.</p><p>Donxiquote didn’t wait for any pleasantries and left the place. He had to get back to his office and punish the failure of his subordinates. If he had taken this seriously, his case with Stawhats might have been over. And Joker was sure it was a case, underestimating someone only because they are not part of some big gang has been a problem for that certain individual. As if belonging to his family made one the most powerful out there.</p><p>Wrong, this made one powerful, but in a fight, only skills matters. Stawhat proved it already with Crocodile.</p><p>But first meeting, then lawyer.</p><p>Bellamy could wait.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>While meeting with consumer has gone perfectly, the second one was more disappointing.</p><p>“Does it really matter that I didn’t visit him too much? I was busy. I’m businessman and have many things to do. One thing I’m sure is that I can take care of him properly and he will lack nothing here. What else is needed?”</p><p>“Sir, while condition you’re proposing for him are more than generous, if we want to win the case, you need more interaction with him. Otherwise, even evidence about Sengoku being not stable enough might be not important <em>if</em> the kid want to stay with him.”</p><p>“Rocinante is my blood brother, won’t it count?”</p><p>Lawyer shook his head in disappointment.</p><p>“No as Trafalgar Law is adopted. He shares no blood with you, if he did, there would be no argument over it at all.”</p><p>Third disappointment during a one day? Now, Doflamingo couldn’t let it all crumble like this.</p><p>“Then schedule a lawful visit for me. This way he can get to know me better and see for himself what he’s missing” Lawyer Bueno nodded with a satisfied smile, he may not like the man particularly, but he hates losing a case.</p><p>Anything to increase his rating is welcomed.</p><p>“I will let you know when it is decided. I am to take the kid won’t come here on his own?”</p><p>“Probably not, I think I look too much like Roci for him to just accept me right away. The wound ripping open and such.”</p><p>Nodding to the answer, lawyer has thanked for the meeting and promised to take care of the rest formalities.</p><p>Not long after he exited, another man has entered, sweating and obviously nervous.</p><p>“Young master” he bowed his head in welcome, a waving hand showing him to the chair.</p><p>No answer, it was not good.</p><p>Sipping a drink, Joker eyed his subordinates in an attempt to think up a profitable punishment. He didn’t have time to waste on disciplining him and needed all pair of hands in finding that doctor.</p><p>‘All… ah, it would be just fine.’</p><p>“You disappointed me, Bellamy, after all I have done for you…”</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir, I will fix it, I will!”</p><p>Cheshire smile answered him.</p><p>“Of course you will, from now until you know everything about him, your mission is to follow Trafalgar Law and get to know as much information about him as possible, write them down and pass to me. If you lose him, you find him again and continue. Everyone he meets, you tried to write their names down too. If he has girlfriend or boyfriend, you’re checking out information about them. If he fails exam, broke nail, everything you write down. And without any use of force, you can’t beat him into revealing anything. He’s going to live here soon enough. Before this happen, you are to be done with this or Vergo will remind you the rules”</p><p>Bellamy got paler any minute and the last remark made him shudder. No one wanted to have training with Vergo.</p><p>Anyone, but Vergo.</p><p>“Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, young master” he was to be standing when he catch something in his shock “Why would he come here?”</p><p>Cocking an eyebrow on this insubordination, Bellamy immediately recognized his mistake and started to profusely apologize. And was forgiven. Actually, it was the best part of the day for Joker so far, not that someone like Bellamy could tell.</p><p>“He’s  my dead brother’s adopted son, so I’m taking him in. That’s why you are to be nice to him and don’t beat him into a pulp, okay?” in court it won’t look pretty if someone link Bellamy to him.</p><p>“Yes Sir, sorry Sir, goodnight Sir!”</p><p>Doflamingo laughed to himself after his subordinate nearly tripped leaving his office. He loved observing fear in their eyes. It was refreshing. Especially with all those problem on.</p><p>Still, in the end he was going to win as always.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. nothing can be hidden from those two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sleepover!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When woken up at 2am, Law felt like shit. It was a while from the last time he had used his powers for so long.</p><p>
  <em>Lie…</em>
</p><p>Rather in such a pitiful condition. Barely sleeping only when he had to, eating as little as he had and nearly always reading or running to keep his stamina and thoughts in check, he has little strength left for something so draining as his powers.</p><p>At least he slept more than three hours and this is something. It made his head throbbed. Law would gladly stood up if he wasn’t being held by Luffy.</p><p>
  <em>Luffy-ya?</em>
</p><p>This meant Ace didn’t bring him to his own home. Maybe it is for the best, Sengoku would be worried, seeing his greatly exhausted face.</p><p>Still, until Luffy shifted, he can’t get out and go home. It sucked in his opinion, so he weighted his option.</p><p>Use power and possible pass out.</p><p>Stay until he change position which may never come.</p><p>In the end he opted for the first option and prayed to not lose consciousness. Thankfully, a long sleep had a better effect on him than he thought at first and he could very much function. He has nearly tripped outside the room through the bell.</p><p>In the moment a mop of black hair and blond one was up, holding a finger to their mouth to warn him not to move.</p><p>A grunt was heard and Law realized what he got himself into. <em>How</em> could he forgot Garp was sleeping here and if he were to wake him up, he would get a full course of training as a thank you gift and in his state he may not survive it. Swallowing thickly, he used his power to teleport over to the two brothers.</p><p>Ace was visible displeased and Sabo tried and succeed to hide it. In a whisper he had scolded him.</p><p>“You shouldn’t use your power yet, you fainted! Year ago you would not, you know? What the fuck you’re doing to yourself!!” it would have more power if he didn’t whisper it as silently as possible, he ,too, afraid of consequences of waking up his grandfather.</p><p>“I’m with Ace on this, Law, you either take care of yourself or we find someone who can do it for you”</p><p>Now Law was a little put off. Sabo used his name… <em>they were serious</em>.</p><p>‘Oh shit’</p><p>“I will, just don’t tell Sengoku.”</p><p>Sabo’s eyebrow was up and Ace was picking on his nose. Their face full of disbelief.</p><p>“You really want us to believe this shit? You’re not the most honest person out there, Torao, we want you to be healthy and safe.”</p><p>“Yea, Torao, we can help you if you let us.”</p><p>“It’s just…” and Law didn’t know what to say. How to vocalize his inner turmoil. “I miss Cora-san…” tears flowing, they understood and hugged him. Ace a little too hard, but it was normal for him.</p><p>“It will get better…”</p><p>“You’re lying” Law answered Ace flat out. Firefist didn’t deny it.</p><p>“Yea, you’re right, I still think about my mom from time to time and I haven’t met her. The point is, you will learn how to live with it.”</p><p>“You managed once, you can do it again. We will all help you on the way, just don’t give up. Never” Sabo added, with more pressure into the hug.</p><p>Law nodded through tears. They didn’t notice, but their grandfather woke up and was  about to yell when he saw this.</p><p>Even without blood ties, the brat was so similar to Senny, playing tough. Letting this one pass as his grandsons were doing something good for a chance, he has gone back to sleep, ignoring the quieting sobs. His tough love won’t help him yet. He need to work out his feelings first, then some more training is in order.</p><p>When Law has finally calmed down, being a mess of snots and tears, Sabo has helped him get himself clean and Ace get them some food. Despite not wanting to eat, remembering the promise, he took it.</p><p>He had to.</p><p>“better?” non verbal answer in the form of nodding was relieving sight for brothers.</p><p>They ate in silence, not wanting to go to sleep just yet and talking seemed a little off. Especially with grandpa alarm any moment.</p><p>“Cora’san’s brother is trying to take me in” Ace choked on his meat, while Sabo let the tea fell on the sofa, not remembering it until it was all poured out.</p><p>“HE WHA-“ in the last moment Sabo covered Ace’s mouth and three pair of fearful eyes looked in the direction of Garp’s room, at the end of the hall.</p><p>Full minute and nothing happened, they added another five to be sure. Signing in relieve, disbelieved expression and anger and shock came back tenfold.</p><p>“Explain slowly.” Sabo decided to take control of it before Ace got them into bigger trouble.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Law started.</p><p>“One day your grandpa called me that Sengoku was drunk…”</p><p>“Like drunk drunk? I heard he never is!” they face palmed at Ace’s loud exclaimed and another round of waiting and listening happened.</p><p>And fist to head for temperamental fire boy.</p><p>“Yea, completely wasted. And he never was when I or Cora-san were looking. Next day in the evening, when I came back from reading with you Sabo, he explained that <em>he</em> applied and then tried to reassure me everything is fine, but… Grandpa didn’t seem confident. I couldn’t throw the thought away from my head that they would give me away to this pink disaster.”</p><p>In contrast to Ace, who was angry as someone is trying to get into the life of their friend and nearly brother, Sabo knew precisely who it is about and his face was nearly white.</p><p>Thankfully, in the dark they couldn’t see it. He was analyzing in his head if he should or not tell Law who precisely that man is.</p><p>On one hand it may be vital to know what he is up against.</p><p>On the other, if Law in his current state know this, his depression and anxiety will increase and who knows what he will do to himself.</p><p>Sabo didn’t know what to do. Not that he had a choice as they noticed his silence and Law immediately know something is wrong, being as sharp as he is…</p><p>“Sabo-ya, you’re not telling me something?” his gold eyes narrowed and attention wholly on Sabo, middle brother knew he had no choice, but to tell.</p><p>“His name is Donxiquote Doflamingo, right?” uttering the name, he could see from the corner of his eyes that Ace’s has widened. Law could as well.</p><p>“Yea, what about it?”</p><p>“Shit!” if not for Law’s power and reaction, a plate would smashed at the wall and woke up everyone. Sabo didn’t care about it anymore through and so Ace.</p><p>“What’s with this reaction, Ace-ya? Sabo-ya, just spill” a deep breath to calm his voice. He needs confidence to not make Law more scared. Even if he should.</p><p>“Doflamingo is one of the most powerful underground bosses and has great influence in normal politics as well. If he want custody and is denied, a big uproar might happen and they might give you to him to appease the guy. Or for money.” Law’s already pale complexion got even paler by a shade.</p><p>“No freaking shit…”</p><p>“Still, Sengoku is special department head, so maybe it won’t go this way. Still, he can use many dirty tricks to get what he want and he won’t hesitate to do… anything. You have to be extra careful, no matter where you are. Kidnappings and killing are not beneath him.”</p><p>Law remembered <em>him</em> coming over and shivered. That man was stronger and more dangerous than he imagined.</p><p>“You can ask Oyaji for protection” Ace suggested, clearly not knowing what else to do.</p><p>“I won’t, Ace-ya, Sengoku is my grandfather and I won’t turn my back on him by searching protection from Whitebeard, he may be a good man, but it would be like spitting on the member of my family. I can’t… and I can protect myself.” Or so he want to believe. Suddenly something ticked “Damn it, maybe one of his people has been stalking me yesterday”</p><p>Ace immediately reacted.</p><p>“When you were going to…”</p><p>“Yea I lost him through, I think that person and someone who was often talking to me in park lately are working together. I thought of just not going there anymore, but then it won’t be enough to close it.”</p><p>“Shit…”</p><p>“Yea, Law, you’re too unlucky, get some from Lu”</p><p>“If it was possible. Simple him crashing my ribs was not enough for transfer, you see” deadpanned tone made them all chuckle a little.</p><p>“Law, let’s make some rules. #1 you’re never, ever alone. Go to school with Lu, we’re living close. #2 don’t talk with people you don’t know, they might seem innocent, but a lot of people in underground looks so and #3 keep as away from that pink boa as possible.”</p><p>“…Fine, I will do as you say.”</p><p>“Great, I will still ask guys if they know anything important about that Mingo! For now go back to Lu to sleep”</p><p>Grimacing, Law did as was told. He was too tired ( and little startled with revelation) to go back yet. Plus #1 means he needed to go with someone.</p><p>And Luffy always could make one feel safe, even when one shouldn’t.</p><p>Sleep didn’t come for a long time through</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The next after breakfast, as Luffy was going to meet with his little gang, Ace has volunteered to go with him as he wanted to go to their own base as well. They didn’t tell anything to Luffy as of yet, he can’t keep his mouth shut for the sake of it. Not too often at least.</p><p>And can’t lie at all.</p><p>After making double sure that Law is safe with Sengoku, he has gone forward intending to talk with Oyaji.</p><p>He could have a better solution than what they have after all.</p><p>If he stayed another ten minutes, he might have felt someone’s presence who has dug himself close for observation.</p><p>Knowing the way by heart, it didn’t take long to enter. It took longer to find Oyaji. On the way there he has greeted many of his friends, resolved two problems and three arguments. In the end, in his destination there was also Captain Marco, so he will save trouble of asking again.</p><p>“Heyo, Ace yoi, heard you have already busy morning” information travel so fast Ace can never get used to it.</p><p>“Yea, you know usual. Morning, Oyaji, Marco.”</p><p>“Good to see you too, son” it looked like a late breakfast. Probably they drank their friend recovery last night, Ace mused.</p><p>“Ace, yoi, how is he? I couldn’t stop thinking that he should stay here and rest a little. I will feel guilty, you know? Making such a mistake as a doctor.”</p><p>“Aaa, well, he’s fine, mostly, just… Oyaji, what would you do if a psycho wanted to take over custody over you?”</p><p>Their eyes hardened, looking ready to fight the world to death. Ace, understanding his mistake, has corrected himself.</p><p>Fast.</p><p>“Not me, <em>my friend</em>” he made a point with gestures.</p><p>“If he needs help, we will gave him protection, Ace yoi. He helped us after all.” Scratching the back of his neck, thin line of his lips, both Newtgate and Phoenix knew it is not a possibility.</p><p>“It is up to who the psycho is then, son”</p><p>Ace looked even more discouraged if possible.</p><p>“Donxiquote Donflamingo?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. meeting a new 'friend'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Law on his way to school</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Luffy has arrived to the Shakky’s, almost everyone was there already. Seeing his friends always made him happy. The rush of adrenaline knowing you are fighting beside people you can believe in with your whole heart.</p><p>This reminded him a little of his brothers and Torao’s.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he has scream so loud, Usopp has fallen off the chair.</p><p>“I’M HERE!”</p><p>“We can see you, you imbecile. Don’t do it again or I will go deaf!” Nami’s way of dealing with annoying Sunday’s morning were just that.</p><p>Plus she lost a bet with her sister, Nojiko, so her humour could not be worse. Losing a money is bad enough, losing to her? While Nami loved her and Bellemere as her family, he could never accept a loss against her big sister.</p><p>Not as a five years old and not as sixteen.</p><p>“You look happier than usual” Robin noticed immediately and the rest catch up to this.</p><p>“Shishishishi Torao’s been over after helping Ace’s friends out. I could hug him!”</p><p>“And he let you?” Sanji found it unlikely.</p><p>“He was sleeping so I didn’t ask. What do we have for snacks??!” worried expression exchanged, no one voiced it out.</p><p>Torao is strong and can manage.</p><p>Going over the lighter topics from the next fight tournament and through deciding to protect some shop from thugs as they have a good quality and price products to playing a simple game together.</p><p>This is what being in Stawhats meant.</p><p>Having fun and enjoying each other company, something most of others outside of Whitebeard’s understood.</p><p>Later, after some time the atmosphere got serious. Nami looked ready to strike anyone who didn’t focus and did so to Luffy. Then the important conversation begun.</p><p>“Vivi has invited us to her home for family gala. Now, if we go, you have to behave properly or I won’t admit to knowing any of you!”</p><p>“I will do everything for you, Nami-swan!”</p><p>“I will be SUPER nice, so it will be SUPER party!”</p><p>“Eh, whatever” Nami narrowed her eyes at the swordsman.</p><p>“Remember your debt?” Zoro ‘Tsk’ and Sanji ‘politely’ started a ‘conversation’ with him.</p><p>“Seems like it will be fun, don’t you think?” Robin asked Chopper and Brook, who has in turn started to think up what an amazing things will be there.</p><p>Usopp of course started  a story about the greatest party he has ever been to. Luffy on the other hand was deep inside his dreams about meat~</p><p>At the end, they decided that they were going all together and have Nami’s mother to use her minivan. And someone is to tell Torao and Luffy’s brothers as they was also invited as a friend – Luffy talked too much about them for Vivi to not know about those three. This part has gone to their captain.</p><p>Officially they could invite someone as  a partner, but Nami, knowing her friends, gave up on it romantically. Any good looking guy would run away seeing some of them – Sanji alone wouldn’t let them live it down anyway.</p><p>Through inviting someone to cheat them of their money seems like a good idea.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Law barely got out of the house and the feeling of gaze lingering on him hit him hard. He couldn’t help but rolled his eyes. Seems like his ‘uncle’ decided to spy on him instead of just sending someone for small talks.</p><p>Figures he either know Law is aware of his moves or it is not him he want. Law has thought hard about it and he has two alternatives.</p><p>
  <em>Doflamingo knows who Firefist is and want an in to Whitebeard’s intel.</em>
</p><p>Low possibility as it would be better to stalk Luffy – and impossible as one of his brothers would notice. Someone tried few weeks ago and got beat badly by them.</p><p>
  <em>Other is he is not looking for Whitebeard’s, but a less powerful and known gang, one which caused trouble everywhere and got out with only scratched and few broken bones – he knew as he was treating them along with Chopper. </em>
</p><p>He has even called Sabo in the bathroom after making sure there is no listening device anywhere and adopted Monkey promised to look into it. Probably with the help of revolutionary. Law never wants to be on the blonde’s bad side, he’s too invested in what he does and never stops. Ace might be stubborn as hell, but Sabo would <em>always</em> remember. And scheme.  </p><p>Still, having someone observing him? What a joke. Despite knowing, Law was not going to let his emotion take over and  he pretended not to notice.</p><p>Better, he made a point to go in his direction to throw the paper away and take a indirect look at him. Broad shoulders, tall, blond hair and that strange laughing symbol. Law barely didn’t burst in laughter, if everyone were going to follow someone like this, there would be no spies anywhere. He didn’t even notice that Law noticed him.</p><p>Seems like Law was a joke to Doflamingo and this calmed him down considerable. Being underestimated means that Law can do nearly everything and they won’t know.</p><p>Fucking great.</p><p>When Law has finally got to Luffy’s location, he said not to mind people around. For some reason Strawhats despite immediately sensing Donxiquote’s lackey, thought of him as  a future friend, so Law had to silently explained to him that they are playing a game and if he goes to him now, Law would lose.</p><p>And if Law win, he will buy him a lot of meat. It worked.</p><p>Unsurprisingly.</p><p>Going to school and chatting ‘meat, meat’ over and over again, was kind of relaxing for Torao. Luffy had that effect of security on others and Law was no exception.Only after meeting with Sanji, who started to ‘fangirl’ about Vivi’s party and asked what he, Torao, is going to wear.</p><p>Blinking, Law looked completely confused.</p><p>“What do you mean? What party?” Sanji gaped at him and started to shook his captain.</p><p>“You were supposed to tell him, you meat addict! If I didn’t ask, he would get to know in the day of the party!”</p><p>Luffy, unaware of his failure to listen about his duty at yesterday meeting, just starting to pick up on his nose and made a blissful expression. Sanji gave up.</p><p>Completely.</p><p>Signing, he took on this dangerous and suicide mission which could ended in his hands being immobilized for a few hours if not for the place they were in now – public.</p><p>“Listen Law, there is a party, you know Vivi-chan?”</p><p>No, Torao never met this Vivi, only saw her picture and heard a bits from Robin and Chopper. He heard his parents helped her mother with a childbirth as it was dangerous labor, but nothing else. And from Luffy without any explanation, so sometimes he wasn’t aware he was hearing about her at all.</p><p>So he shook his head.</p><p>“Shit, so let me explain. Crocodile, a big bad guy, was threatening their family to get an access to some ancient treasure they apparently has. Nefretari family is one of the oldest, considered one of the great nobles like Rosswalds or Donxiquote’s, you know, big shots.”</p><p>Law nearly gaped. Cora-san never said a world about it, maybe they are only distantly related?</p><p>“Is it a common knowledge? Those names?”</p><p>Thinking for a moment, Sanji become painfully aware where he heard about it. One of the time he had to be over at his father’s.</p><p>“No, it is not” chef admitted “<em>That man</em> has told me this. Sorry, sometimes I forgets how different they are from me or you. Now, listen, they have a great background and money to show for it, but not connection. There was disagreement between them and other families many decades ago and only a weak, appearances connection was maintained. And here when Crocodile used a trick to take advantage of them, no one pulled in the needed strings for special department to do an investigation. Worse, someone prevented it as Sengoku tried to start one. After two years of such a tight situation, Vivi has become our friends, we got to know her situation and went to kick his ass. Fucker was strong, like superb powerful, but we manage to kick his subordinates’ and Luffy his ass. We have also freed Robin, who he has kidnapped from her mother as she can read ancient language – legacy of her parents, they taught her. All in all everything is good and we’re invited to one of the better event in our life so get your ass ready for Saturday.”</p><p>Law’s frown his eyebrows.</p><p>“Who told you I’m going? So soon after…”</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh…’</em>
</p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry, of course it is hard for you… if you feel up to it, come to just hang out and meet Vivi-chan, she’s beautiful!! You don’t need to drink or dance or anything, just… go out and meet friends? Think about it, okay? Don’t say no from a get go.”</p><p>“Tsk, I will think about it, but don’t expect anything much” looking around his face got confused “ Where is Luffy-ya? We’re going to be late!”</p><p>At the time when Sanji was telling Law the story, Luffy has gone and bought himself a lot of food, blissfully oblivious of anything else. Like the bell for the lesson.</p><p>“HURRY UP OR I WILL OPEN YOUR INSIDES OUT AND CHANGE THEIR PLACEMENT!” hearing his Torao screaming, ignoring the new friend Torao has as he wanted that meat, Luffy has raced to where they were and got hit for making them late.</p><p>He only pouted and the next moment laughed while challenging them to the race. Law, having the least among the three when it comes to physical strength, cursed under his breath, but being himself, he still tried his best to catch up to them.</p><p>This was the first time in all this following that Bellamy would get some useful info about their stats, but the moment they stood before the school, he has fallen asleep, lightly snoring.</p><p>Lessons being their usual boring self, Law has mostly focused on helping out Zoro and Luffy with their homework as they didn’t do it and explain along with Robin some things to Nami. Unfortunately, he also needed help from Robin about some poems – he wasn’t their fan as some beautiful words won’t help anyone and he refused to pay attention to them – and from geography from Nami. No one could ever beat her in this subject, so it is a worthy payment of his time with chemistry. After usual classes, he has gone to school laboratory to further check up the substance. Something had to be done before more victims show up.</p><p>His new ‘friend’ has still been following him when he was going home along with Bepo, but thankfully his smarter friend didn’t notice the additional company and so they have parted without any unnecessary worries and such.</p><p>Law decided to talk with Sengoku about this ‘friends’ meeting’ aka party-I-don’t-want-to-go-to-particularly-but-staying-at-home-seems-just-as-bad.</p><p>In the end he put it off for some other time.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. welcome to Nefertari's house!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>party time to start</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law has been happily ignorant of both his stalker who seems to be as smart as a boot or even less <em>or</em> the party he was supposed to think about.</p><p>Until it was Friday evening and decision had to be made. Sengoku was back especially late this day and had some bad news himself. After preparing the late dinner, Law has been going over in his head how to ask for advice about it.</p><p>Sengoku seemed in thoughts himself.</p><p>“Law, I…” “Gramps, there is..” they have started at the same time and interrupted similarly, gouging at each other’s and then chuckling. First time from Rocinante’s death none the less.</p><p>“You’re older so you can start first” Law exclaimed between controlling his breath to stop himself from laughing.</p><p>“Yea, right, the situation is I am needed at the base in the north for a few days and you will have to stay alone. I want to make some rules just in case” Law didn’t like the sound of it, the worry in his voice. He didn’t even tell Sengoku yet about that punk and in the way his granddad is stressing, he probably won’t.</p><p>“Yea, okay, what are they? You know I hate rules” this cause another smile. Sengoku knew it well, he wished he didn’t. The trouble they had to go through before he understood it when Law was smaller were part of the most beautiful memories he has.</p><p>“Don’t go out after 22, not leaving to any shady part of the town, not letting anyone you don’t know or can’t kick out in and properly eat. You can eat out or make the food yourself, but I want to come back to grandson, who is more than just a pile of bones, thank you very much.”</p><p>It was fair, but first two…</p><p>“You know, Sengoku, there is… Luffy and other want to take me to that party and being honest, I would rather not, but…”</p><p>“But staying alone is even worse?” Law nodded, glad that Sengoku understood. “Is Sabo going too?”</p><p>“I think he can’t as he has some additional project for his application to college and Ace has another party organized by one of his closer friends”</p><p>Sengoku scratched his cheek, on one hand he wished Law didn’t go and on the other Monkey would not manage without someone reliable.</p><p>And Law needed to live on too.</p><p>“I think you should go and have a little more fun. You’re young, you need to enjoy yourself more before you’re older and have to think of more serious affairs. Just go and have fun” maybe Law was too big to have his hair ruffled like this, but Sengoku couldn’t help himself. He was once a nine years old kid and now he’s sixteen. How this time is flowing…</p><p>“Okay, I will go. Thanks for advise and I will abide by your silly rules” Law didn’t even shake his hand off, which was a good sign. The calmer he was, the more open he has been behaving.</p><p>“Thanks for the meal, this spaghetti was delicious”</p><p>“Sanji-ya taught me how to do the best, you know, the former Vinsmoke and  the best chef of our generation”</p><p>“That one? He sure doesn’t look like chef, but look can be deceiving. Just look at Luffy! Still causing trouble with that green hair idiotic best friend of Garp’s grandson?”</p><p>“They’re always arguing about anything, really. It is funny to watch through”</p><p>“Of course you find it entertaining, as expected of my grandson. Try to make sure they won’t kill each other while you’re present.”</p><p>“Sure case, I will slip away before police comes”</p><p>“Cheeky brat, better get done with those noodles. I need  to start packing for the journey. If something happen, call. <strong>Immediately.”</strong></p><p>“What else I would do?” and this possibility made Sengoku worried. Law was way more creative teen in comparison to some.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After seeing Sengoku off, Law decided to be a ‘rebel’ and wore casual clothes, albeit good quality. He was not going to the party, but to a meeting with friends and he knew his grandpa won’t get mad at him: he even asked beforehand to not steal organs from other people while he’s there and didn’t comment on his choice for clothes this morning.</p><p>Law personally would never dress up for some buffoons and if Vivi girl feels offended, she won’t invite him anymore, so he doesn’t have a choice and dilemma. Simple as that.</p><p>Nami nearly had a heart attack after seeing him. First, Luffy and Zoro came in normal everyday clothes, now someone as smart as Law.</p><p>She forgot that being smart does not equal sensible and polite which their friend clearly lacked.</p><p>“What are you wearing!? Don’t tell me you don’t have suits!”</p><p>Torao only shrugged.</p><p>“I do, but I don’t like them, Nami-ya. You’re looking fine yourself, thank you” his mock reply has earned him an ear being pulled painfully.</p><p>Not that he didn’t expect this.</p><p>Huffing, she has asked her mother to go on. Bellemere could only laughed at her daughter expression. She wanted to bring with her someone to rob, but ended up with Nojiko at her ‘request’. Others thinks it great as they don’t need trouble on that pussy party. Some only goes there for free food or illegal booze after all.</p><p>After finally getting there and managing not to ruin their clothing – some didn’t care for it as they wore casual ones – they have nearly threw themselves off the van. Not always can Luffy withstands being too long in a shut in area and this he has unnerved everyone.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Bellemere-san, I will keep an eye on them and call if something happens.”</p><p>“Well, it was the reason I let them go. Alone they would be just a little hurricane. Thanks for taking care of them. I still have your number from that vacation”</p><p>Law only nodded, not trusting himself to talk. Bidding her goodbye, officer Bellemere left for her shift.</p><p>Yep, mother of this little thief is a policewoman. Ironic world, isn’t it?</p><p>There was not a single pair of eyes not looking with disgust at casually clothed boys and if not for Vivi, they would be not let in with the invitation.</p><p>“Oh you know, I should made sure to tell them you might come like this. I’m sorry they were so rude”</p><p>“Don’t mind, it’s their job, Vivi, some people could have put in some efforts too” Nami was throwing thunders at the three offenders as she said it. Vivi giggled while patting her on the shoulders.</p><p>“It’s completely fine, I hate those official dresses as well.”</p><p>“Shishishi you see Nami? It’s fine!” some new smell hit their group and half of them disappeared in a moment, going to check out what delicates it was.</p><p>“Boys… ah right, this is Torao, we brought him as promised.” With a bright smile, blue haired girl has looked directly at him. Sanji didn’t joke, she was pretty. Thankfully, Law was immune to such a thing.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Torao!”</p><p>“It’s Trafalgar Law, Miss Nefretari or rather Vivi-ya, right? I heard a little about you.”</p><p>“The same, I’m happy you could make it.”</p><p>“They would have brought me by force otherwise. You know Luffy-ya yourself, so it must be obvious”</p><p>“True, Luffy-san is amazing person”</p><p>“Yea, he is definitely. So where do you suppose one can hide for an evening? I’m not people person.”</p><p>“Ah, let’s go to yours table, I sit there as well, but I made sure it is away from others. Knew it might be uncomfortable otherwise.”</p><p>And she was right. Sensible, wise and cheerful. Definitely this Vivi was amazing person. And determined a lot if she tried to fight for her family that monster all this time.</p><p>Straw hats being Straw hats, they have mostly had fun without the care for the disgusted glares they got and Law being a little sadist, had a lot of fun from observing it.</p><p>Especially Nami’s reaction to this. He was glad he come. Personally he never cared what people thought about him as long as it didn’t hit Sengoku or Rocinante and it wasn’t going to change any time soon.</p><p>Right now they were making context of how much food can one (Luffy now ) stuff into his mouth, when Vivi’s father come to their table with the smile and not a bit of anger at the show they were making.</p><p>“Are you enjoying yourself?”</p><p>“Yea, Vivi’s father, it’s great, thanks for all the food!” he should have firstly chewed properly as some of the food was flying in the man’s direction. Amazingly, it didn’t bother him at all.</p><p>“I’m glad. Vivi, remember to tell stuff to restock their table’s food. It may run out of soon.”</p><p>“Of course, dad, I will” his eyes has a momentary fling to Law’s and Trafalgar was sure he has something to say to him.</p><p><em>‘Maybe only saviors can came as they please?’ </em> it was always a possibility.</p><p>“Can I ask your name? I’m acquainted with everyone else, but you here.” There was a curious glint to it too.</p><p>It can’t be…</p><p>“Trafalgar Law, sir” his face visible brighten up and he had shaken his hand lively.</p><p>“Oh, I was right then!! Vivi, this young man’s parents save your mother long time ago. I never forgot about it. You’re really looking like your father.” This made some of them pause and Law to go all tense and still. They only knew Rocinante as Law’s father and they looked nothing alike.</p><p>Luffy stay unusually silent through, not looking at anyone, but Torao.</p><p>“Thank you, sir” Law barely managed to ducked out, too embarrassed and partly shocked to hear it. It was a while since anyone mentioned his parents to him.</p><p>“Come with me, could you? My wife would very much like to meet you.” If those sad eyes said anything, it was the fact that he knew and won’t bring it up. This made some of the tension go away, thankfully.</p><p>Vivi’s mother was a kind women, so much like her daughter or maybe the other way. It was a pleasant conversation and despite initial doubts, Law took a liking to the pair. They may be high nobles, but are as good as any other person and they didn’t look down on others too.</p><p>Somewhere around two hours in the party, Donxiquote Doflamingo with a few other people entered.</p><p>Law has immediately went on guard upon seeing it, while still in conversation with Mrs Nefretari. Vivi’s father as family’s head has gone to greet another high noble like himself and got apologies for being late to the event. Outside of him, only two others ‘superior’ families sent his emissaries That is if those whispers were to be believed. Law’s blood has drained from his face, clearly aware what those implication meant.</p><p>Rocinante was one too and never told him.</p><p>A suffocating feeling of betrayal has stood in his throat and then was pushed away. He wouldn’t have been Sengoku’s adopted son if he was one. There was more to this story than it seems at the first glance.</p><p>Something dark enough not to tell to emotionally scarred kid.</p><p>Excusing himself in a hurry to avoid being seen or talked to by that man, Law has gone back to his place as casually as he could and cursed silently his outfit. It bring attention to him easily. If he knew this man might be here, he would never risk coming here.</p><p>Now it was too late.</p><p>He could only hoped the man won’t want to admit to knowing him before the publicity.</p><p>“Isn’t it our little Law over there?” pink noble said clearly enough to whole hall to hear and Law cursed loudly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we're closing to some more angsty parts of the story, be ready! <br/>thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. puppeteer's power is not something I would like to exist in real life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doflamingo shows up and screw Law's day [life]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Shit” Law had hard time believing it. Of course his spy would tell him Law was going somewhere, but seriously? Why talk? Why admit to him? He’s just a ‘peasant’ and ‘disgusting, not properly trained  vermin’ in those nobles eyes.</p><p>What is wrong with that pink disaster?</p><p>Trying to ignore his name being called out by one of the most powerful man in the city, if not the country, Law pretended to be busy with a sandwich.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p> Law hated bread so anyone who knew him were already aware something is wrong. The last straw of hope was that ignoring this would made the man back off and go talk to people more like himself.</p><p>If those lively steps were to be acknowledges, it wasn’t.</p><p>Until both Luffy and Zoro intercepted his way.</p><p>“What do you want from Torao?!” maybe Strawhat shouldn’t yell now and at this person with all those people around, but he was not the brightest one.</p><p>The brain of operation tried to get away – ‘guilty of something, Nami-ya?’ – and Robin has been just observing carefully. Chopper stood up and close to Law defensively, immediately knowing who the man was. Even Sanji stopped paying attention to the ladies.</p><p>“I only want to greet my brother’s adopted son, nothing wrong with this, isn’t there?” Luffy frowned, not able to discern why that logic didn’t feel right.</p><p>It should, but it didn’t.</p><p>“Is Torao interested in talking to you? I don’t really think so, he hates bread and is ignoring you in favour of one. Go and figure.” Zoro as always cutting to the truth, Law burned from humiliation. He didn’t want others to know how unnerved he was by his appearance.</p><p>Luffy was still thinking, Usopp… somewhere under the table with Nami, both shaking remembering what Rebecca has told them.</p><p>And theirs idiots were pissing him off now.</p><p>“Maybe at such a extravagant party it is better quality? Who knows, be so nice and let me pass” creepy smile was getting indefinitely more stretched and didn’t give good promises to anyone.</p><p>“No,  I don’t know why, but I don’t want you close to Torao when his grandpa is out of town!” Everyone deadpanned seriously.</p><p>And Law wanted to just disappear.</p><p>“Then I’m the only family he has now here, aren’t I?”</p><p>“No, you’re not! There is also me and Ace and Sabo and…”</p><p>“I think he means legal family, Luffy” Robin prevented him from revealing more unnecessary information.</p><p>“Really?” then turned back to Donquixote “ You do?”</p><p>“And which one else would I? It’s getting annoying, get out of the way, <em>boy</em>” if not for Mr Nefretari’s interference, no one had any delusion Doflamingo of all people would get violent.</p><p>And Luffy as well.</p><p>“I don’t think this argument is needed, Mr Donquixote, especially not in my home. I think you can safely talk with many other people first and let the boy ate in peace. I and my wife has taken a lot of his time already.”</p><p>Not persuaded, but doing so because of the social appearance, Doflamingo did back off.</p><p>For a moment that is.</p><p>“Damn it, Luffy-ya, I need to…”</p><p>And what? Doflamingo would come to get revenge for refusing him in public. And standing up to him. For hurting his reputation and pride.</p><p>Law wasn’t afraid for himself as he was for Zoro and Luffy, no matter how strong they are, there are many way to hurt someone.</p><p>For example through their friends and family. And both had many.</p><p>Taking in a shaky breath, Law forced his face to relax and continued.</p><p>“…to eat that fish instead of sandwich? I hate bread, you can have it” Luffy’s eyes shone and in one go, he has inhaled those things and has gone to get him fish.</p><p>“Are you sure? I would like to go home already…”</p><p>“Nose-ya, what the hell are you doing under the table? It’s more suspicious this way”</p><p>“What? No, impossible, I was sitting all this time!” in a flash he was back in his sit and Nami as well.</p><p>
  <em>‘The hell?’</em>
</p><p>He didn’t have time to ponder on it as Luffy come back with food, a lot of for himself and let him eat at peace, asking for more food from Vivi’s.</p><p>The next two hours nearly all the time on edge, Law waited until either they want to go home or that man decided to finally tell him what he want to say and leave him the fuck alone.</p><p>When the dancing started, his friends has decided to join, not everyone were sober, and no amount of puppy eyes from Luffy would get him out there. Not when he was still mourning.</p><p>Every single day.</p><p>Without anyone to guard his back as they all has gone to dance, he felt someone putting a hand of his shoulder and squeezing hard enough to bruise a little. Startled, as he heard nothing, he has nearly attack intruder, but somehow he kept himself under control and only twitch of his arm could be spotted. Immediately, he looked over his shoulders.</p><p>Now Law could understand why people were scared of him. He was huge and strong and has this kind of presence which screamed of pain and torture.</p><p>No wonder Law felt uneasy.</p><p>“Now, I think we can finally talk face to face again, can’t we? Won’t you come for a moment?”</p><p>“Here is fine enough, Mr Donquixote, I would rather not go anywhere with you.”</p><p>“Really, what a shame, if you change your mind, I will be outside.”</p><p>Law couldn’t believe it was <em>that</em> <em>easy</em>. Maybe in the end he didn’t want to talk to him. The hope that he may be let on the hook was growing.</p><p>Not for too long, soon his body <em>without</em> his command started to move and Law could do nothing about it. Standing up and heading outside, Law was never this scared. He tried to stop and he couldn’t. He tried to summon room, but doing it without moving and in panic was nearly impossible. He thought about yelling for help and froze at what might happen if <em>someone would want to help him.</em></p><p>Law was screwed up and didn’t know how to save himself. Finally exiting the mansion, panic was reaching the limits and obviously it showed on his face. The same person who was at the funeral opened the door and Law had to get into this gangster’s car.</p><p>He barely even breathed anymore.</p><p>“Hello there, it’s good to see you under more favorable circumstances, Law” danger and bloodthirsty tone this voice has  brought with it was impossible to describe.</p><p>Law was starting to calm down through, this situation is less than what he has gone already and initial reaction to lose of control was passing with each taken breath.</p><p>Until he could look this man in the shades with anger.</p><p>“You’re an ability holder” it was not a question, but a statement. Nothing else could make it happen.</p><p>“My, no one taught you not to overestimate yourself or else you wouldn’t go back to being cocky so fast. Did you miss me?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“How sad, you’re hurting me”  on this word, a bullet cut through his flesh in his leg, avoiding anything important. Law wanted to scream in pain, but something didn’t let him open his mouths and he could only trash around, control over his body back in his grasp. “Now as I have your attention, why won’t you tell me why <em>you all</em> are here?”</p><p>Whatever was not letting him scream was now gone.</p><p>“Fuck you!” a hit to his abdomen was next. Law felt like returning his food now.</p><p>“It is not a question to the answer. Again.”</p><p>But it didn’t change… three more hits and Law still refused to say anything.</p><p>“Do you know about Straw hats maybe?”</p><p>And Law understood now why. He was looking for Luffy’s gang with who he has come to this party and if he has any suspicious, it is better to interview someone who he can excuse himself from seeing.</p><p>This time Law showed him a middle finger and in return something bullet like hit his shoulders, causing him a lot of pain.</p><p>“And here I thought you won’t have to meet my right hand man until you’re in my custody. What a pity, I can’t let you live if you have to go back to Sengoku after this. I’m sure Rocinante would forgive me. Gladius, give him to Senior Pink in the other car and make sure no one have seen you with him. We will see more of each other later, <em>nephew</em>.”</p><p>And Law was hit hard enough to black out.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Doflamingo has gone back to the party as if nothing happened and soon after every single one of stuff and Law’s friends started to look for the kid.</p><p>
  <em>Amusing.</em>
</p><p>The kid in Strawhat was looking directly at him with angry eyes, so Joker sent his way a wide, wicked smile of his. It made nothing short of angering him even more. Others had to stop possible ‘Strawhat’ from assaulting him.</p><p>The same has gone for their host, which took liking to the boy. Pity as they won’t ever see him again. When the time came, he has left without any trouble, only suspicious without any proofs as <em>Law refused to talk to him after all. </em></p><p>That day Trafalgar Law has disappeared without any solid evidence left behind…</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How many of you knew this would happen? I wonder... anyway, welcome to hell and all that, nextchapter will be next week, by the end.<br/>Why? So far I have posted twice a week and now only once... there are two reasons!<br/>Uni- I have too much to do with all these laboratories on.<br/>AND I want to write prequel to this. With Cora-san &gt;.&lt; I got to the moment where I thought of putting some flashbacks, but... it would be so much better to tell it from Cora's perspective, not piece and parts from Doffy's or only Law's memory. There would be some, but this? No idea when I will start posting, I need some headway to know how to do it at least passable, but I will. <br/>thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. the feeling of loss and dark future ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabo and Ace were the first one to get to know from Sanji. Later that day the information has gone to  police, but was ignored as not enough time passed. In the end the one to tell Garp and by extension Sengoku was Sabo as higher ups didn’t want Sengoku to bailed out of his duty to came looking for probably high or something else kid.</p><p>Only after a five days of continuating status of ‘lost’, police has actually accepted the possibility and started to search, but way too late. Nothing pointed anywhere, no one has saw him, no samples to take.</p><p>Kong tried to at first assure Sengoku it might be some stupid boyish rebellion, but not even he believed it. Not where Doflamingo was possible concerned. In fact Chef of Police didn’t believe teen to be still alive. Not that he was that far from truth…</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sengoku couldn’t get in contact with Law.</p><p>It was unnerving in so many way, he could hardly keep himself from going home. Roci hasn’t been answering his call for a long time too <em>back then</em>.</p><p>But of course Law was with friends, not alone, and in not shady place as he made sure to confirm this much at the least. He might be drunk illegally or maybe just tired from babysitting Garp’s grandson. God know how tired Garp could make him.</p><p>It must be fine.</p><p>And then Sabo’s call came and the heaven has dropped on his head. It wasn’t even two months and he has possible lost his grandson as well.</p><p>What a sick joke is it? Of course, no body was find, so Law might be alive, but if the one to do it is the one he thinks, then it might be worse than dying. So far Sengoku was sure all this custody thing was a move against him alone.</p><p>And then through a phone he got to know about Law being followed by one of his lackey. <em>How could he not know about it before? </em></p><p>About possible close observation. <em>Why he didn’t predict this?</em></p><p>About him maybe, possible, wanting something from Law himself. <em>He shouldn’t be so sure of himself…</em></p><p>Sengoku felt like the biggest fool on this earth. He underestimated Doflamingo’s cunning mind and now Law is paying the price. Worse, that cursed ability of his let him control people, <em>he could easily made Law came to him </em>and leave no trace of struggle.</p><p>No evidence to back any statemate up.</p><p>Garp and Tsuru had to keep him in place when he has came back against superiors wishes to find his grandson. He wanted to go directly and kill the bastard.</p><p>“I want to as well, Senny, but if Law is there alive and you attack the bastard, they would kill him!” this broke his conviction about killing Doflamingo off.</p><p>“We need evidence, Sengoku, Aokiji is looking for him now. Don’t make situation worse and leave it to someone more neutral. You can’t think rationally now.”</p><p>And he couldn’t.</p><p>Any phone he expected it to be one of his colleagues about Law, either good or bad.</p><p>Or from Doflamingo demanding his retirement in exchange for Law. Or something else illegal. He would gladly took this deal, even from criminal.</p><p>Instead nothingness has answered him.</p><p>Law disappeared as if he was never here and he was afraid of the answer for this question.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Thatch was once again going over all information that they have gathered lately. Especially anything concerning Donquixotes’ group and their movements.</p><p>Nothing about that missing kid.</p><p>He wished so hard to know more. To be able to do more. After all, he has came here immediately after Ace asked him, no question, and treated one of their own without wanting any sort of re-compensation. Neither money or favor from them or Ace.</p><p>He was looking forward to meeting him for real when the party came, but Ace didn’t bring him in. He said he has gone with his little brother to their friend’s party and he was just unlucky to chose such a date.</p><p>Thatch was kind of disappointed, but thought that next time he will make even better <em>no bread and no umeboshi food</em>, so he will want to come again. Ace’s friends are theirs after all.</p><p>That very same night he disappeared and the next day they have all started to look. The problem was that their power didn’t lie in information gathering and people would rather die than betray Doflamingo and be tortured for it by that man. </p><p>He knew Oyaji and Marco felt similarly and didn’t even want to prank the 1<sup>st</sup> division commander. Not until they could help Ace’s friend.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>While possessing many spies, there were none in Donquixote’s family. Their standards was too high to get in and not be exposed. You had to practically sacrificed your soul to their boss and if you show even the littlest of resistance, you were reeducated. Many broke, confessed and were executed on the spot.</p><p>This revolutionary army has no one inside in there higher than some odd jobs from time to time. It was nearly certain death.</p><p>People said Doflamingo Donquixote could tell from experience if someone is loyal or not. His intellect and cunning mind has greatly surpassed other gang’s leader and made up for the strength he lacked to them.</p><p>Dragon wished he could help his sons and dad in finding Law, he himself quite liked the kid despite meeting him only handful of time, but there was nothing he could do. </p><p>He wouldn’t sent senselessly his people to die, when aware they would fail, not even for Rocinante's kid. </p><p>And the chance of Trafalgar Law being alive were extremely low. Donquixote doesn’t let people live to tell much tales about them…</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Straw hat’s gang was restless. Attacking ( many) people for information – they never had them – in night.</p><p>And going around with leaflet during a day, asking civilians if they saw Law. They never did. Rebecca told them all she knew about Doflamingo once again and this time they listened properly.</p><p>It changed little, but made them hurry up.</p><p>Having posters with his photo on nearly every street a few times over, offering a reward for information about his whereabouts.</p><p>Spying on people by using Robin’s ability is something they tend to avoid, but situation was unique. With efforts and other resources, they manage to find one of the possible base of Donquixote. From there they were supposed to find out where Law is…</p><p>When they managed to get Robin close enough to Doflamingo’s building, she was able to catch a few thing, only one important enough, before being spotted and cut off.</p><p>‘Boss apparently killed that captive’</p><p>Pale, she has repeated what she heard.</p><p>They had all to restrain Luffy through tears from going there and getting himself killed. Even Zoro understood that the way there are now, they can’t beat him.</p><p>Not if he managed to get to Law of all people so easily. His power was something not to scoff at. Not to mention all those people working for the man.</p><p>They managed to call Sabo about it and by force, Luffy was taken home. He didn’t have a heart to tell it Sengoku personally, himself already having dark thoughts lurking around, so Garp was given this mission.</p><p>The official rumour after the thirteen days of his disappearance was that of the death of young, brilliant kid, the only alive member of Trafalgar’s family. Few days later a body was found…</p><p>Breaking down, Buddha has officially retired the very same day from the police.</p><p>He couldn’t bear working there a minute longer. Blocking off his phone and door, he has stayed home with Garp over, wondering what he could have done differently… </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>While everyone were looking for Ace’s friend, someone else from Whitebeard’s was scheming on his own. For the last twelve years he has been part of Newtgate’s gang in hope of getting his hands on the diverged key to the seal some old woman put on him when he was a child.</p><p>Being called dangerous and in need to be stopped, she has used her own power to seal his and with the help of another user, she has divided the key into seven parts.</p><p>The key to unlock again his power of darkness which can swallow everything.</p><p>Unfortunately, even with all those people coming in and out, for all those years, he has only manage to find three out of the seven.</p><p>Marshall D. Teach was getting restless. He was getting more and more impatient and wanted to get his power back after all those years.</p><p>That is why, when Doflamingo offered anything in exchange for information about doctor who healed that weakling, Teach has told him the price.</p><p>Not that he expected much, but if someone could find it, Doflamingo was high on this list. And he wasn’t disappointed with the results.</p><p>After only 8 days, he has been informed that he has one part of this and if he wished to get it, he had to give Donquixote what he wants.</p><p>He agreed in a heartbeat, feeling more and more confident the closer he was to his aim to become the next king of underground.</p><p>The one to claim that throne next after Gol D. Roger.</p><p>The next day he has gone to have another step done in his way to domination.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you want to know what happened, wait for next chapter :333 love :***<br/>sorry Sai ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. need for a light in the darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Everything hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breathing hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Living hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even <strong>thinking</strong> hurt.</em>
</p><p>Law hated Vergo or whatever his name was. Not only Law was aware he will die either way, it is either dying in pain for a long of time or selling his family to die <em>peacefully</em>. His choice was clear for obvious reason which were unreasonable for anyone in this building, but himself.</p><p>Having his body repeatedly tortured, even his power had a hard time putting it in shape enough to live. If he wasn’t handcuffed and immobilized, he would have done a better job, but reality being otherwise, he was forced to rely on his limited, naturally strengthened by his power, ability to heal which wasn’t too impressive. Law didn’t know why, but unconsciously he didn’t want to die here like this and was prolonging his own hell.</p><p>Joker, Law learnt soon this name after his imprisonment, has started to run out of patience and was going to personally supervised his interrogation now. It was another one in the row where he has been completely out of it by the middle of usual time.</p><p>The level of pain the teenager endured surprised underground’s boss, rarely anyone had that much willpower to get to this point.</p><p>Still, Doflamingo was losing his patience and from the place he was sitting he has taken out gun.</p><p>“It’s pointless, I will be merciful and end it for you, nephew.” The friendly tone along with a smirk while talking about killing couldn’t be pulled off by most of other walking psychopaths.</p><p>The click was heard and a moment before a shoot, someone knocked. Annoyed, Joker had pushed off execution for later and let them in. Five minutes here and there didn’t matter.</p><p>Recognizing the quest as part of Whitebeard’s, he knew he has finally information about the person he was searching for.</p><p>
  <em>That miracle doctor.</em>
</p><p>“Pleasure, you’re Marshall D. Teach, right?”</p><p>“I am. I’m here for the exchange as promised.”</p><p>“Yes, of course, in exchange for this part of the key to this particular seal, you will tell me all about that doctor who helped you people.”</p><p>Suddenly ,after looking around, his eyes changed into quite interested and amused as if he was in on the joke Joker had no idea about. It irritated him to no end.</p><p>“Oh, yea, give me that thing and I will tell you where exactly to find him” Joker has abruptly stood from his seat, this is exactly what he needed.</p><p>“Agree” he hand it over without any delay. Time was precious for him and his drug project now. If the man was lying, he would kill him, Whitebeard be damned “Where is he?”</p><p>Teach, without a word and bursting with a laugher, has pointed at the bloody mass of the body laying unconsciously on the ground.</p><p>Doflamingo stared.</p><p>“You took me by surprised, having him here already, but his state told me you didn’t know. Wonder if he’s still alive…”</p><p>“Vergo, get the main doctor!” he ordered abruptly his right hand man and paid all of his attention to his quest again. Putting the strings around his neck, he threatened the man about his answer “ Are you sure?”</p><p>“Of course, everyone who was there that day saw him with captain Ace, not every single day someone is shoving Marco out of the room to treat someone. And captain Ace has been taking him on his back later so everyone knew who he was in a matter of hour. And that he must have some draining power if he lose conscious after mere two hours of treatment. Thanks for the deal, good luck with animating that.” Joker couldn’t find anything false in his words, so he let him go. He didn’t need a war with Newtgate over <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>Doflamingo could do nothing, but started to destroy his own office in fury. He might have just killed a powerful ability user, his drug deal and nephew. All because he couldn’t have waited for this fucking custody.</p><p>When he finally calmed down, Joker has started to go to the medical part of the building where they have been still fusing around the boy.</p><p>Good, it meant he was alive. He had to wait over three hours before someone came out.</p><p>“How is he?”</p><p>“Not responding, young master. His body and mind might have reached its limit. There is a high chance he won’t wake up” doctor didn’t look at him, afraid of what the man would do after hearing it.</p><p>“Then do something to change it. I don’t care what. <strong>Save. That. Brat.</strong> The faster, the better.” It was not a choice. It was an ultimatum. The kid dies and you die along with him kind of.</p><p>“It’s impossible, sir, we don’t have anyone with such a healing power here right now! The best we can is trying to keep him alive, but even this is…” he was interrupted by a hand lifting him from the ground, his airway cut off and body demanding oxygen, Family’s doctor started to wiggle and scratch at his master’s hand because of survival instinct.</p><p>Not that he had any chance.</p><p>“It is not for you to decide. If you can’t help him, you’re useless to me and you can die right now, right here? Do you understand?”</p><p>Barely nodding because of his muscles giving out, the man was allowed to breathe again and has fallen on the ground.</p><p>“Good.” Before Doflamingo has a chance to leave, something happened through. As through a dream, Law has opened one of his eyes and shakily hold up his mangled hand. All nurses started to panic, not knowing how he woke up so soon and if they can give him any medicine against pain with all already given to him. Not having enough time to shake off the shock, doctor was still coughing on the floor.</p><p>A blue bubble showed up at one place at a time and blood was being taken out from one of his organs. Taking a little scalpel while still not aware of his surroundings, Law has instinctively cut into his own flesh, opened his chest and taken out a rib. Then he proceed to surgically put the bones together before they could do even more damage. After finishing, he has placed it back in. The bubble disappeared and another showed up around his broken leg. The procedure repeated, another one around his stomach, where he has taken and fixed partly damaged internal organ.</p><p>All of the most dangerous wounds has been perfectly and invasively treated without a single drop of blood.</p><p>Not even a little.</p><p>After finishing his semi-conscious self operation, he started to mumble something about Cora-san and how he wants to eat sushi.</p><p>Doctor, who managed to get up in the middle of ‘operation’, was in awe.</p><p>“Amazing… to be able to do such a complicated procedure so easily…”</p><p>“Now you can do the rest, can’t you?” Doflamingo didn’t expressed it in words, but was impressed just as much and wondered <em>what else</em> that boy can do.</p><p>Doctor looked still too shocked of what he witnessed to answer other than mindlessly nodding.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Opening the eyes to find himself in normal bed, not a cramped, dark and wet cell made Law reconsidered his sanity.</p><p>He must have gone crazy and make it all up, to thought he could imagine such a level of torture was a lot to take in even for someone as fucked up as him. Seems like he needs more of those psychological session Cora-san has once signed him for.</p><p>He will have to talk with Sengoku about this.</p><p>Unfortunately the reality he wished for end up being false when he felt a tug of chain on his leg. Panic raising, he has became all too much aware of <em>what exactly</em> happened to him during the last few days and he was <strong>this close</strong> to having a panic attack.</p><p>Before anything proceed further, a voice way too familiar to him asked him a question. Law didn’t know what kind of question it was, only that she was talking. It was impossible to understand for him through. He heard her, but words were blur mass of voice. Law thought that maybe his brain was damaged and the part responsible for decoding information is not working, but then again he knew that his process of thinking would be off too.</p><p>This is information as well.</p><p>By remembering the knowledge about certain part of brain, he has started to take control of his mind once again. Getting out of that paralyzing state on his own, he has once again focused on a fussing… maid? Angelica was a maid??</p><p>With a weapon…</p><p>Right, fucking gang.</p><p>“Are you okay? Should I call someone? Young master would be angry…” Law flinched knowing who this young master is.</p><p>He didn’t want to go back to that, he can’t…</p><p>‘I’m sorry, Cora-san, I just can’t ‘ and he has lunged for something, anything to end it. Still, after so many days of torture and captivity, his body was especially weak, not that it was ever strong like Monkey’s brothers, and he was easily subjugated by Angelica.</p><p>“What is going on, Baby 5?” another male voice, unfamiliar to Law, has appeared from somewhere and of course, her name is not fucking Angelica.</p><p>“He’s having a fit, might have tried to hurt himself too in panic. Someone must keep him in place before he does something to anger young master.” By now, hearing about Doflamingo twice, has made his body shake with fear. His mind was not that far behind too.</p><p>“Anyone would after so many days with Vergo. Give him sedative. I will tell Doffy he’s up and kicking already.”</p><p>Before Law could try to protest, drug was injected into him and he has fallen into the bliss unconsciousness…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. welcome in the cage for little birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law was dreaming of the day his family has died or so he thought until it hasn’t intertwined with Cora-san’s death and instead of his adoptive father coming for him, the corpse-like Rocinante tried to take him out of his little hideout.</p><p>It was too much, Law wanted to wake up to Rocinante being there, tugging him to sleep despite Law being nearly an adult and hugging him before seeing him off to school. He want his normal life back…</p><p>But as he was trying to run away from this illusion of past, the more  aware he was this is a dream and more closer he was to waking up to just as much cruel reality. His escape ended when he has fallen into the hole and felt as if he was dying. The imaginary pain was enough to wake him up.</p><p>The pink welcoming him made him reconsider if he wouldn’t like to go and fell into that hole.</p><p>Smiling, the Joker look the kid over. Maybe still visible exhausted, he had looked way better and now at least awake. He was getting more and more annoyed of this mumbling about his brother and those friends of his.</p><p>And some Bepo, another friend if Bellamy is right.</p><p>“It’s good to see you’re doing better, nephew. You scared us a little” despite the great deal of distress and shock Law’s mind had to deal with, he manage to muster a little of anger to glare weakly at the man.</p><p>“I thought you said you’re going to kill me” his voice, from many days of screaming and then not using it, was thick and hoarse, not sounding his usual baritone at all.</p><p>“Situation changed and so my mind. You have an interesting ability there, don’t you, Trafalgar Law?” it made Law’s face go even paler, eyes wide with shock and fear.</p><p>“How…?” such a silly question made Joker threw his head back and laugh.</p><p>“You have shown us and even operated on yourself, don’t you remember? It was quite of the spectacle!”</p><p>Law didn’t and couldn’t understand why. Or how. His baffled expression told Doflamingo enough and he couldn’t help but laughed his maniacal laughter again, freezing teen’s inside out.</p><p>The sound seemed haunting and Law couldn’t wait until it ended.</p><p>“My, what an amazing survival instinct you got there, have they ever kicked in like this before?” after regarding young man again, he added in dangerous tone for a good measures “And better answer. I can make one of your little friend  came here and take on what you did. I wonder if that Bepo can endure it”</p><p>Eyes full of hatred and a mix of fear, Law knew he can’t have one of his friends hurt. So clenching his fist lightly – they were still bandaged and painful to move – he has looked away while answering this ‘polite’ question.</p><p>“When that explosion happened.” Mingo has tilted his head in wonder.</p><p>“Oh? Then you didn’t want to save your family?” and Law’s head snapped to the man so fast one would think it can fall off the neck.</p><p>“You think if I could, I wouldn’t?!? Don’t you dare to make assumption! It was the first time this ability even activated, if I could use it to save my sister and parents, hell, to save that hospital, than I would get that psycho out of the building and let him kill himself! Don’t fuck with me!!” Law didn’t realize when strings has forced him to stay in bad and reduced his movement. Without it, he would try to attack Joker. Anger at bringing out the issue he has gone about a lot with Cora-san while he was the one blaming himself was immeasurable. Old wound and his own self-hatred were a double edged sword.</p><p>“Don’t get ahead of yourself or your wounds would open. Again I might say, Baby manhandled you a little earlier. You only healed the worst of it on your own.  I would rather not have to give you another drug aimlessly. I have a few more question for you, Law”</p><p>The casual and friendly use of his name made the teen sick.</p><p>“And if I don’t answer?” Doflamingo met this defiant glare with his infamous Cheshire smile.</p><p>“Vergo would ask them” and at once Law’s resistance started to crumble while suppressed memories of pain and fear resurfaced. He started to have trouble breathing, his mind and eyesight foggy,  he begun dissociating from reality and not even the hands keeping him in place and repeatedly use of his name manage to bring his mind back in its rightful place.</p><p>“Calm down, Law! Fuck, kid, you’re in no condition to start having a fit. I’m not calling Vergo if you answer me, you hear me?!” it took a lot of trashing and false promises of security for him to calm down a little, after which Law has lifelessly looked up at him.</p><p>“Co..ra-s..an…?” this has surprised the underground’s boss the most. If he remembered properly, the nickname is from his baby’s brother pseudonym in special department’s unit.</p><p>It seems like his similarity in appearance they shared can come in handy.</p><p>“Now, listen to me closely, did Roci… <em>Cora-san</em> knew about your ability?”</p><p>Nod. So he did. Then…</p><p>“Does Sengoku know?”</p><p>Shake… So Roci kept it away  from them. No wonder, this ability would be in the same category as his own – with the need for constant observation and possible isolation.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Shake “Anything hurts you enough to warrant medical help?” Nod.</p><p>“What precisely? Think what hurts you and how you can treat it. You’re the son of the doctors after all” Seemingly struggling, Law has started to touch his head and shook his head. Probably headache then. Which is strange, nearly everything must have hurt the boy, but most was ignored.</p><p>Few more question with little difficulty which could be answered with a nod and shake and Law started to slowly come back to his normal self. Doflamingo decided to not mention Vergo around him for a while and for sure doesn’t let him in until he’s sure the kid won’t go crazy again.</p><p>Blinking, his golden eyes were focusing and getting sharper again and the weak glare was back too.</p><p>“Good you decided to come back, I’m going to have you do something for me later, but for now you’re supposed to rest and reoccupied. Don’t make me mad or I will chain you to this bed and made your friends pay for you.” Seeing as this information sank, Doflamingo smirked victoriously and turned to the door “Bellamy, come in”</p><p>The blond man from before, the one following him, has entered the room with cocky attitude and air for superiority. If Law didn’t like him before for stalking him, he hates him now for looking down on him.</p><p>“I’m here, boss.” Especially the way he eyed him like he is a cockroach or something worse.</p><p>“Now, this gentlemen over here will be guarding you while Baby 5 would take care of you. Be a nice, good boy and don’t make trouble while I’m not here.” That blonde snorted and Law felt the need  to take him down a perch. Cora-san said once his temper would get him in trouble.</p><p>“Really? You don’t have better people than incompetent stalker? If every one of your subordinates is such an incompetence, then I don’t know how you have so much power, <em>uncle</em>.”</p><p>He may have been broken, but his fangs were still there. Especially if pissed off.</p><p>“You knew you were followed?” disbelief has gnawed at him.</p><p>Law only snorted amused.</p><p>“First thing in the Monday, he’s not exactly subtle. Better give here someone competent or I won’t be your ‘quest’ for too long”</p><p>Maybe if he was more of himself at the moment, he wouldn’t say it.</p><p>Unfortunately, he did and regretted immediately.</p><p>“So why tell me, nephew? Or did you not share this with Sengoku? He wouldn’t let you be on your own if he knew. Were you worried for your freedom?” Doflamingo smiled wickedly and Law’s burning face told him he was right “Who else knew?”</p><p>Lack of answer. Still, he has once pushed for them today. He have to wait and he can always said that Bellamy observed Sengoku and anyone would believe it.</p><p>Why should he observe some useless teen who was to be his charge soon anyway? The one they haven’t find yet and the court date was closing in?</p><p>Satisfied with the results, Doflamingo turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, Bellamy just behind him still not understanding what that meant.</p><p>“<strong>You</strong>.” The fact that kid’s determination to take care of the problem on his own saved him the trouble <em>didn’t</em> <em>change</em> the fact Bellamy was immediately spotted “Next time put some efforts or I won’t be so merciful on you. You’re responsible for that kid’s well being, you make sure no one hurts him without my consent, especially not he himself. Someone will be checking on your work every few hours and Delliger will be taking turns with you. He’s ability holder, so be aware of it. <strong>Don’t fail me again.</strong>”</p><p>“Yessir! I would never boss!!”</p><p><em>You already did twice when it comes to him. </em>Doflamingo thought bitterly and left the bowing figure behind.</p><p>In a few days he will introduce Ceasar to Law and see if they can have that subject for him soon.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sudden retirement of Sengoku has shook the whole office, the chain of power disturbed, Sakazuki was appointed in his place until his possible return. Aokiji didn’t like it one bit.</p><p>He knew his colleagues and that he wouldn’t want to search for one teen who would gave them nothing ,but trouble.</p><p>He has already confirmed that they have contact before disappearance and that Trafalgar Law has been outside just as Doflamingo. The chance of it being the place of kidnapping nearly 100%, he couldn’t continue as orders from above come and he had to take up another mission. Soon after it was confirmed to be right choice, they was nothing they could do anymore.</p><p>This new mission has a connection to Gol D. Roger or rather the possibility of him having son. This didn’t looked pretty at all. Whoever the kid is, he’s in for the hell. No matter how innocent, this world is too terrified of possibility that he takes after his father.</p><p>If he exist that is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>remember Law was just through a lot of with Vergo as a main quest, so it is natural that he's pushing those memories down, but remembering so early after trauma is... well, I can only imagine, but I believe this reaction is the most humane of him I could do. After all Cora-san was his basic source of comfort at his lowest and even now his memory helps him. <br/>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading, feel free to express your opinion!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>